Guardian
by dondena
Summary: Randall finds himself as a caretaker to a child he saves from being abused and tries to help her find a new home.
1. Chapter 1

Randall Boggs had been living down in the swamps in Louisiana for over five months. It wasn't easy scraping a living down in the filthy swamps. He had barely managed to escape the trailer house where he been beaten nearly to death. He had some scars from the shovel all over his face and on a leg, but nothing crippling.

The lizard monster felt so alone to be out here like this, but he trusted no one. He tried to remain unseen by the humans. Every human he came across who did see him tried to shoot him or just chased him off.

Randall mostly survived by stealing from the trash, chicken coops, and getting tools from the trash so he could catch wild animals. He had even managed to find a kid's slingshot and backpack in the trash too, which he used rocks as his ammo to get birds out of the air and even some animals from up in trees, though Randall could climb trees too. He really had to focus on squinting hard to catch his targets with the slingshot. What he wouldn't give for a pair of glasses.

The injury to his head had weakened his ability to go invisible, but if he tried hard enough, he could still change colors. But it gave him awful headaches. He figured with some more time he might be able to turn invisible again when his injuries healed some more.

He usually came to the trailer park at night when most of the humans were asleep. He was wary. He watched out for humans' dogs to not give him away.

All Randall knew was that he was here because of two idiots back in his world, who had only tossed him through a door to get rid of him. He was just trying to do a job, one that he was sure was going to benefit their world better than just the old ways. They had had to ruin his plans and protect that child. He hadn't intended to harm her, just have her long enough to get what he needed and would have returned her to her home. But they had to interfere and got him tossed out here where he now had to struggle to survive.

Once he had gotten away, he had been sick and real sore for awhile, but most of his injuries healed, his physical ones anyway. He was still hurting on the inside though. His two rivals were obviously just two more beings that hated him. And he had been friends with Mike once upon a time. And he hadn't thought Sullivan would have done that to anyone. He had always been the big 'nice guy' that everyone loved, while Randall had been the guy everyone hated.

Randall had been doing the scream extractor for both trying to help his world, and what his boss promised him for doing it when it was final if it worked would have been some fame and fortune. He had longed all his life to get some respect from others, to be noticed for doing something good, and the money would have been good too. But he longed to just be noticed for achieving something. Something reptilians were just not recognized for.

For all his trying, everything turned into a failure. He had tried his hardest, to get into the best college, a good reputation and that failed. To have a good job, and that failed him. To have friends that were proud of him and that had failed too. He remembered what he had told Sullivan before the child had jumped on him and got him caught and subdued for Sullivan to toss him into this world.

"Stupid, pathetic waste!" Randall was realizing that's how his whole life felt it was. He had tried to get back to his world through other doors for a month and there had been no luck. He might try again one day, but he had reserved himself to living here for the time being.

One night, while he was in the trailer park scrounging for some more tools or food, he did see a house with its lights still on, and he kept quiet and further away from that house. He saw some human shaped shadows in the windows.

How he envied these humans. They hardly respected any life on their planet. All they seemed to do was live to destroy everything different to them. But here, these humans had nice homes. Or even if they lived poorly, at least they had a roof over their heads while he, Randall, a once nearly top scarer, was now at the bottom of the food chain. He had to struggle just to find food and places to get out of the elements when it rained.

A few nights ago, Randall had found a brand new canteen that had been left outside, which the humans were probably going to be going camping soon. But now it was his. He had found where the park's water system was as some of them had to use it for their water, saying how poor this community was. He filled up the canteen and knew he had to ration his drinking during the next 24 hours. He snuck into fill it every night now that he had it.

He carried the canteen's harness over a shoulder when he was on his way back to look for some food and he passed by the house with the lights on. He was well enough away from it to not be seen or heard, but it startled him when he heard a loud scream.

He turned his head to his left and saw the shadows in the house. He heard shouting and more screaming. He went to check it out. He stayed by a house's steps across from it and stayed on all eights.

"NO! NO! AHHH! I didn't mean to! It won't happen again!" A little kid screamed in terror. It sounded like a little girl.

"I don't care! You're going to get punished, you little brat!" A woman yelled at the kid.

The woman's shadow charged and grabbed the kid by the arm and Randall didn't see what happened, but he knew what was happening when he heard some skin slapping and kid screaming sounds.

It made him cringe. Sure, he was all for scaring kids for their screams back in the day, but this kind was totally different. He had been beaten as a kid too and this scared him. He had had some mean guardians who had caused him several injuries growing up.

"Hope you make it out of that, Kid." He said in a low voice. He walked away from the scene and continued hearing the screaming and crying. It would haunt him the rest of the night, but he did find some food too.

It continued to happen the next few nights he was in the park. He would go to fill up his canteen first and go back to look for food, but he couldn't help but be drawn to that one trailer.

There were screams of terror every night. Randall seemed to be the only one who heard them. After more than five nights of it, he got courage enough to get by the house and try to peek in a window.

There was a blind that was cracked up a bit. He looked inside and he saw a big woman leaning over a crying child. She had just beat her again.

Randall squinted and he could make out a girl with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and dirty looks and clothes. She was about seven.

"You take out that trash, now!" The woman ordered in a mean tone.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The girl got up and as Randall saw her, she did look awfully thin too. He saw her grab a garbage bag and was coming to the door. He took off two houses down.

He watched her from a distance. He saw her drag the obviously heavy bag to a trashcan outside. She heaved it over her shoulder and it missed the first time, dumping the can over, making a racket.

"What's going on out there?!" The woman yelled.

"Nothing! Just putting the trash in the can." The girl called back.

"Get it done and get back in here!"

"Coming."

She heaved it into the can and lifted it up. Then she went back inside, nervous and fearing another beating if she didn't do what she was told.

Randall had heard those harsh words too. This reminded himself of the orphanage he had grown up in. He had faced similar words and beatings.

Normally he cared nothing for humans after what they had done to him, and caring about anyone else had just always eluded him because he had never felt love before. He was lucky to experience any friendships at all. But the sounds coming from this child and the harsh words of the mother were pulling at his heart.

As he sat there for a few moments, he soon heard screaming again. Not again! It made tears come to his eyes. It made him realize too that humans could even be abusive to their own kind too.

As bad as that kid had looked, he knew she probably wouldn't last much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Randall got his water first and went by the house. He saw the shadows in the house again and laid low.

"NO! PLEASE! I'm sorry!" The girl was screaming again with grief and terror.

"You have crossed me for the last time! Now you're going to get it for the last time!" The horrendous woman sounded in Randall's ears.

He gasped. Normally he would have just left the scene, but this had gone on long enough. He put the canteen down and ran to the scene.

He ran real fast and leaped up to the window, smashing through it, glass shattering everywhere. Right now, he didn't care if he was seen.

The woman and the child turned, startled out of their wits at what had caused the glass to break like that.

The woman had a rolling pin in her hands. She was about 5'2, with short red hair, green eyes, and jeans and a white shirt on.

"What on Earth are you?" She asked with a scared tone.

Randall growled. "You are not going to harm that kid!"

"She's my property and I'll do whatever I want with her! Now get out before I call the police!"

He growled again and with the right amount of adrenaline, he vanished.

"Where are you?!" She began hitting the rolling pin out in front of herself.

She was then suddenly so startled and screamed when she fell over backwards.

The child was shocked at this. Her abuser was taking this revenge now. She had no idea who this strange creature was, but he was helping her.

The woman got back up again, trying to find the attacker, but then she was pushed from behind and she fell on her front this time. But this time, her head connected with a decorative rock on the floor. There was a crushing sound on the rock, and then blood on the floor. The woman no longer moved.

Randall reappeared. "Get a taste of your own medicine, you old bitch!" He said angrily. Then he stepped away from her.

He walked back over to the child. She was still in shock this had happened.

"She won't be hurting you again, Kid. A mother shouldn't treat her child like that." Randall's expression was soft to the girl.

The girl was still in shock, but when she snapped out of it, she got up and ran to him. She began to cry. She wrapped her arms around his waist, in between his two sets of arms.

He was now the startled one. No one had ever hugged him like this.

"She wasn't… my mom!" The girl sobbed.

Randall looked down at her hugging him, and, to his own surprise, he found himself putting his own arms around her in a hug. He lowered his lower body to the ground, holding the child.

He let her cry until she couldn't anymore. Then he asked, "So who was she then?"

"My guardian. She took me from a foster home and treated me bad."

"I can see that. Where are your parents?" Randall asked.

"I'm an orphan." The girl replied sadly.

This was one thing he and this girl had in common.

"So what's your name, Mr. Lizard?" The girl asked.

"It's not important. You should tell someone about the woman and let them get you to safety." Randall said. "I should go." He untangled himself from her to leave.

"Wait. I don't have anywhere else to go, and I would just get sent back to the foster care. I don't want to go back. Can't I go with you?"

"I can barely take care of myself, Kid. I just didn't want that woman to harm you anymore."

"Please?" She gave him sad, sorrow feared eyes.

Randall sighed in defeat. "Alright. But this is just temporary."

The girl smiled.

"But you have to stay quiet and follow me." Randall said. "I'll let you know when you can talk again."

"Okay. Let's go. Mr. Lizard." The girl said happily.

"The name's Randall, Kid." He led her to the door and they walked out together.

He led her to the canteen and they went into the swamps for the night, leaving that trailer behind and the door wide open. He got a flashlight out of his pack and they went into the darkness.

When they got to the swamp, Randall asked, "So what is your name anyway, Kid?"

"Joanna. Joanna Kimberly Knolls. You can call me Jo if you like, or Anna." Joanna said.

"Nice to meet you. Randall Boggs."

"I've never heard of a lizard who could talk." Joanna said.

"Well, let's just say I'm from a different place than here." Randall said.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, well, it's not cool. They kicked me out as they didn't want me either." Randall said.

"You just saved me from my horrible guardian. You can't be all that bad, Randall." Jo said.

"Thanks. I can be a pretty cool guy."

They soon arrived at his camping spot. "This is my home for the time being, Kid. Now I'm going to start a fire."

He gave Jo the flashlight and he began gathering wood limbs for the fireplace and he soon lit a fire.

"This is just like a camping trip." Jo smiled. She was sitting on a rock by the fire pit.

"Yeah, sort of. But it never ends for me. I'm going to have to find somewhere for you to go." Randall said.

"Why can't I stay with you, Randall?" Jo asked.

"It just isn't a good option. You would have to be on the run all the time, stay hidden, sneak around, kill animals for food, steal things. That's what I have to do to survive out here unfortunately." Randall explained.

He looked at the girl who was sitting across from him. She almost looked like an older version of the girl he had tried to test his Scream Extractor on. But he didn't want to tell her any of that. She had been scared of him, and yet, here was a different human girl who was wanting to be with him because he had saved her life.

"I could learn from you. I'm just happy to be away from that awful bad lady." Jo said.

Randall still knew this was a bad idea and just temporary. He knew humans weren't toxic, but he couldn't take care of her. Not like this. He would have to find a place for her, and the trailer park just had bad people just as bad as that whore who had been taking care of Jo before.

"It's late, Kid. We should get some sleep." Randall said.

"Okay." Jo said. She sounded tired.

It was a nice clear night out. It was a little cool out, considering it was March.

Randall brought out a blanket he had stolen. He was cold without it when he slept at night. The days were warmer.

"I'm cold." Jo said.

Randall knew that human kids slept with blankets too, as he saw them in the bedrooms when he was a scarer.

"This is the only blanket I have." Randall said. "We should have grabbed some more stuff before we ran out of the house."

"I don't want to go back." Jo whimpered and shivered.

Randall knew he had a tough decision to make. Go back tonight or wait until morning. But it was more dangerous then. He could be seen by other humans.

"Alright. You can have this blanket. I'm going to go back and get some stuff from your house. You stay here and get some sleep. I'll be back soon. Can you do that?" He asked.

"I'm so tired, Randall. Mrs. Stone would work me into the ground every day. She barely fed me."

"That woman?"

"Yes."

Randall let the girl settled down to rest. Then he was about to leave when she said, "Can you tuck me in, Randall? Please?"

He turned. "Hmm. Sure." He was hesitant, but he put the blanket over her.

"I have to go now. Just go to sleep." He patted her on the shoulder. "Be back soon." Then he left. He had the backpack on his back.

He was tired, but he had to do this if she was going to stay with him long enough.

Joanna was frightened by the sounds of the night, but she had the fire. But she didn't want to be alone. She pulled the blanket up to her head.

…..

Randall made his way to the park again and turned the light off. He made his way to the house where he had rescued the girl from. He went inside and the woman was still laying on the floor.

He glared at her and walked past her, to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket off the bed. Then came out to the kitchen again. He grabbed some food from the cupboards and some from the fridge, from what that looked like it wasn't perishable.

But what that he recognized that shouldn't come, he quickly ate it himself. He was famished by now.

After he got his hunger and all the packed things ready, daylight was beginning to show on the horizon. Randall knew he needed to get out of here before the park started stirring. He got out of there and just as he was crossing the road to get back to the swamp, he was so startled in his tracks by a truck that slammed on the brakes so hard it's brakes squealed.

Randall took that moment to run. He was down on all eights. He was fast and got away before anything more happened.

The man who was in the truck got out, he was so shocked at what he saw. He then saw where the lizard creature had come from. He was a tall man about 5'6. Heavy set. He wore jeans and a red jacket. He had brown hair.

It had come from a certain trailer house and when he looked over, the door was wide open and blowing in the wind that had started to pick up.

He walked over to the trailer. He knew it was too chilly yet for someone to want to have their door open like that. He walked to the door and he could smell something bad. He knocked and no one answered.

He went inside in investigate and he soon found the woman, Mrs. Stone, lying the floor, dead.

The man took out his cell phone and called the police. Soon, there were police cars everywhere and an ambulance was there too. Some of the neighbors even came out to watch and find out what was going on.

The body was carried out on a gurney, covered up. The neighbors were questioned if they knew what had happened to Mrs. Stone.

"We know nothing, but we did know that she yelled at the little girl she had constantly." A neighbor lady, a blonde one, said.

"Did you know if they kept a lizard?" The man who had discovered the body, asked.

"No. They didn't. Stone was more the type who shouldn't have had a kid either."

"Wait. I know of a lizard. I've seen it running around here at night." Another neighbor spoke up.

"What of this lizard?" A cop asked.

"It goes around our neighborhood at night and steals from us. Up until now, it seemed harmless. It's never harmed anyone. Why? You don't think it did, do you?"

"I saw it coming from this house." The discover man said.

"But where's the little girl you spoke of?" A lady spoke of. "I could take care of her until you find a place for her."

"How nice of you, Ma'am, but there was no little girl in there." The cop said.

"There had to be. We've all seen her. She was treated like crap by Mrs. Stone. She never let her go to school and she was dirty and thin."

Some neighbors were beginning to think that Mrs. Stone had gotten what she deserved. But then, there was still the cause of death to be determined.

As the cops investigated the scene inside, they did see that Stone had hit her head on the decorative rock, but there was the question of did someone make her do it?

"How big was this lizard?" A cop asked the people.

"Oh, it's got to be about 13 feet or so in length. It moves so fast though." A guy said.

Then another cop came outside. "There has been things taken from the house. I think the little girl ran away. She must have tripped Mrs. Stone and ran off."

This was a big problem now. Both Joanna and Randall could be in trouble.

"We'll find this little girl you speak of." The cops said. "And we'll find out what happened. Maybe this lizard too, not that it would tell us anything."

….

Randall soon got back to the campsite where he had left Joanna. She was still awake and huddled by the tree.

"What are you doing up still?" Randall demanded firmly.

"I got scared when you left." Jo said and she came up to him, hugging him again. He was still feeling awkward about her doing this to him.

"It's safe here, Kid. But I had to get things for you. But now that I'm back, let's get some sleep."

He laid down and Joanna couldn't help but want to lay next to him.

"Can I have a little breathing space here, Jo?" Randall asked.

"Sorry. I just don't want to be far from you." She said.

"You'll be fine. We just both need some breathing room. Please, go to sleep. It's been a long night." Randall said.

"Yes, Randall." Jo said.

He tucked her into the spot she was sleeping on. This time, it was with a blanket she knew of. Randall had his back.

"From what I can remember about my real mom, she used to kiss me goodnight." Joanna said.

"I never was kissed goodnight." Randall said. "Can you make due with just a pat on the head or shoulder?"

"I think so."

"Good night." He patted her on her shoulder. Then he settled down to sleep.

Joanna fell asleep soon after too.


	3. Chapter 3

The cops began the search for the little girl who they thought had killed her guardian. And they would watch out for this mysterious lizard they had heard about. If it was dangerous, they would have no choice but to kill it.

They even began searching the swamp now that it was daylight.

….

After getting a couple hours of sleep, Randall woke up to go to the bathroom, but after going and heading back to bed, he suddenly heard voices closing in on his hiding spot. He gasped.

He ran back to the spot and gathered his things quickly and shoved them into a hiding spot. He then gently woke Joanna.

"Hmm." She stirred.

He quickly put a hand over her mouth. "Shh! There are voices coming this way." He whispered. "This way, now!" He ordered.

Joanna got up after he took his hand off her mouth.

They ran further into the woods, and then he made her climb onto his back, grabbing his shoulders and he climbed a high tree.

"Wow! The way you climbed the tree!" Jo was amazed.

"Yeah, now quiet!" He said. He had pulled them into a thick tree that had a landing in it, like a huge nest.

Down below, police and wardens passed by the tree. There could have been dogs being used too, but there were none with this group, luckily.

Once they passed, Jo asked, "Why do you think they were out here, Randall?"

"They could have been looking for you, or me."

"I don't want to go back with them."

"We probably can no longer stay here if they are going to be searching these parts. But I've got to find a place for you. You being with me is just temporary, Jo." Randall said.

Now that it was daylight, Joanna got a more better look at Randall's body color. She saw a purplish lizard with four arms and four legs, a blue tail, three antenna on his head, green eyes, a mouthful of sharp teeth, and three fingers and toes on each limb. He also had a forked tongue like a snake.

Randall also did have some scars on him and he was incredibly dirty. But so was Joanna. Mrs. Stone hadn't let her bathe much either.

They settled down again in the tree to sleep for most of the day.

Soon, hours later, Randall brought them down from the tree. They were going to be moving on. He picked up his stuff from the hiding spot and they moved out.

They traveled the rest of the day and found a road. They followed it to a gas station and saw a brown truck. It had been a quiet road and anytime a car came by, they ducked down in the ditch.

"This is a good chance to get out of here faster." Randall said.

"I have to go potty." Joanna said.

"Make it quick." He said. They went up to the gas station and found a bathroom for her to go in. Randall waited a little impatiently.

She came out and he pulled her along, making sure she stayed close. When he deemed it was safe, they ran for the truck and got in the back. There was a blanket covering the back, but they got in and covered up.

"You must listen to me whenever we have to do this." Randall said. "You don't want to get caught."

She nodded.

The driver soon came out again with a load of groceries for the road. He started the truck and they were on their way to somewhere else.

This truck was headed to New Orleans. The Mardi Gras was going to be coming to town soon.

…..

When the truck came and stopped and the driver turned his truck off, Randall made sure the coast was clear before him and Jo exited the truck. They had what they needed.

What they didn't know was they were in New Orleans now. But here were some possibilities of finding somewhere for Joanna to get a real home. But for the moment, they at least had to find a temporary place to stay.

The truck had parked on a mostly empty side of town anyway, but it was close to some markets and restaurants too.

Randall kept on the lookout. This was in broad daylight and had to be careful. He led the way, as the little girl was probably more likely to not know about danger all that much at her age.

"How old are you anyway?" Randall asked her.

"Seven."

"You're old enough to be in school I'm sure."

"Mrs. Stone never let me go. How old are you?"

"It's not important. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself." As he was looking around, he saw a building, an old warehouse. "That building over there looks to be deserted. Let's go."

She followed him across the street and Randall found a broken door that led inside. They snuck inside.

The place was huge. Using his tongue, Randall tested the air to feel if there was any traces of humans being in this place, and from what he gathered, this place had been abandoned for a long time. It was safe.

They went up three layers of floors. When they stumbled upon an office, Joanna, given she hadn't had food for awhile, couldn't go any further.

"This looks like a good spot here anyway for our sleeping quarters." Randall said. He began to unpack their stuff.

The blankets were laid out and Randall gave Joanna some of the food he had gotten from the trailer and a drink of water. And this was another thing. Did this place have running water?

"Stay here. I'm going to find the bathrooms." Randall said.

"Okay, Randall." Jo said.

Jo was busy eating and getting some strength back.

Randall left her alone and went to find the bathrooms. He found one just down the hall. It was the men's, but he found the facets and did find they did work after all. At least he could get water here instead of stealing from a trailer park.

He went back to the office, where he now found the girl asleep. He didn't blame her. It had been a long trip and long day. He too decided to get some sleep. He would tell her when she woke up.

….

Joanna had nightmares in her sleep, of her former guardian. Of the ways she would beat her so much, even when she did as told or made small mistakes. Mrs. Stone had really hated her. She didn't like her either.

Mrs. Stone had taken in an orphan on the verge of thinking she could make her her own personal servant.

Joanna was moaning and whining in her sleep, which was waking Randall up.

"Joanna! Wake up!" He nudged her awake.

"Ah! Where am I?"

"You're with me in this warehouse." Randall said.

Joanna could see being with this lizard she had dreamed about was no dream.

"What was wrong?" He asked.

"Mrs. Stone terrified me. I hated her so much. She didn't love me or care about me. She is still in my dreams."

"You mean nightmares. Bad dreams."

"Yes."

"I can understand. I had an abusive childhood too. No one understood me. I was lucky I made it as far as I did with my life. Most didn't want me around anyway. Try to go back to sleep. I'll sneak out come dark and get us some food."

"Okay."

Randall had never had any desire to have kids of his own, but here he was, being a substitute dad to a human kid. He hadn't really wanted to bring her along, but with the way she had looked at him, it had melted his tough side. But he told himself, this was only temporary until he found her a place and making sure it was right for her.

With having rescued Joanna from an abusive guardian, and having come from the same background as a kid, Randall wanted to grant this child what he hadn't been able to have: a loving home.

But then, as he looked down at her sleeping form, for the moment, she was peaceful. Randall wondered what he had gotten himself into. All his life, he had had no one to watch out for but himself.

Now that he was in a calmer state, as he watched Joanna sleeping, he wondered if that's why Sullivan was protecting that other little girl? He had saved this girl from an abuser. He was finding out that children weren't just brainless animals that his kind thought them to be. And that was what his old rivals were protecting their girl from: they thought he would harm her. If he had wanted to hurt her for anything else, he would have done it!

Randall went back over to his side of the blankets and laid down, covering up. There was a little of coldness in this place, but it seemed safe for the time being. He went back to sleep.

A little while later, Randall woke up again and it seemed darker here in the building. Suddenly, there was a loud blasting noise. It echoed in the building. It startled him, as well as waking Jo.

"Ah! I'm up!" Jo was startled. She looked at her surroundings and at the big lizard with her.

Randall looked at her, a little shocked himself. Then he looked back up at the roof, listening.

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

As he listened, it sounded like rain on the roof. Then there was another clap of noise. Thunder.

"Seems a storm came in while we were sleeping." Randall said.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Mrs. Stone waking me up with a horn again." Jo said.

"Why would she do that?"

"So I could get right to the morning chores. And so she could beat me again. I'm happy you rescued me, Randall." Jo said. "No one else ever came to help me."

"I had heard it for nights on end when I came into the area just to get what I needed, and finally couldn't take it anymore. It reminded me of when I was little. It had to stop."

"Thank you."

"Well, now that we're up, let's have some food. I'm not going out into that storm. We'll just eat what's in the bag." He said.

The two of them had some cans of pasta and hamburger. It wouldn't be enough for Randall. He knew he would have to go out soon.

"Can we explore the building?" Jo asked.

"Sure. If we are going to stay here, might as well get to know it." Randall said.

The two of them left their stuff where it was and went to explore the building.

There were pipes on the lower floor, and more ramps that went up higher, to a fourth floor. This building had been an old foundry. He was mostly quiet in there, though the storm was making itself known.

It was so boring in this place, but what else was there to do here?

Randall still had no idea what he was going to really do with his life here in the human world, but first, he was going to take care of this child.

They soon did start playing hide and seek. In Randall's world, it had been Hide and Sneak.

Joanna was amazed when she found out about Randall's ability to cloak himself and blend. It made him real hard to find, but he was amused at her trying to find him.

When he had climbed up a high wall, he laughed and gave himself away. She had spotted him and she said, "Hey! No fair! I can't climb up there!"

Jo was actually having fun with Randall, more fun than she had ever had with her human guardian.

When the storm finally passed a couple of hours later, it was sunset. Now was a good time to sneak out. Randall went to the door entrance to see what the weather looked like outside. He saw there were street lights coming on. At least he would be able to see.

"Can I come?"

Randall jumped. He held a hand on his heart. He sighed.

"This is better if I just go, Kid. I can get into places you can't. I can get back faster if I go alone."

"I'm scared to be alone here."

"Alright. But when I tell you to stay at a certain spot, I mean it. You understand? This is survival." Randall stated firmly.

"Yes."

They went to go grab the bag that could carry their supplies. The bedding was left in the office.

Together, Randall and Jo left the building, making sure to remember certain landmarks that would lead them back here for later. They explored the streets, which were quiet for awhile, until they got closer to the markets. There was more noise. This was where it got trickier.

There were some food scents getting closer. It drove them both further. Soon, they came upon a dumpster. "I think it's better if I continue from here on alone, Jo. I need to be able to get supplies without being seen. Stay here." Randall said.

"Do you know how long you'll be?"

"As long as it takes, but I'll try not to be too long."

Randall got the backpack and went on further by himself. He made sure Jo got comfortable first. This was just a job he had to do by himself.

Alone, Randall was able to cover twice as much ground faster, not having to worry about a kid slowing him down. He soon got to the markets. He went down the alleys and took to climbing the walls, using the darkness as cover without having to take to blending. He knew his backpack would otherwise give him away.

The scent of food was very alluring. When he came to a restaurant, he came down and put his bag behind some trashcans, and he used his blending to go inside to the kitchen. He managed to see some people paying for some food. But then, Randall knew he didn't have any money with him. He made his way to the kitchen, where there were tons of food lying out. He looked for a takeout tray.

He found some. He took one and while there was no one there for the moment, he loaded the tray with some food. Some pasta, meatballs, sushi, vegetables, which he was sure the kid could eat, some fruit. He made sure it was full. Then he snuck out the back door and put it into his bag. Lucky it had gone smoothly, at least this time.

He now was on his way back to Joanna's spot. For once, Randall wanted to be trusted and this kid really knew nothing of what he had done. If she did find out, more than likely she wouldn't trust him anymore.

On the way there, there was a sign he saw under a street lamp on a telephone post. It talked of the Mardi Gras. There was a costume party that would take place two days from now. It brought a smile to his face. This could work.

Randall remembered the land markers on his way back to the dumpster where he told Jo to stay and hide. He soon got back. This trip had been easy, but they all weren't going to be.

"Joanna? Are you here?" Randall asked.

"Yes. Some people came by and I hid." Jo said, coming out from a garage.

"I got us some food for tonight. And while we're by this dumpster, let's see if we can find anything useful in here." He said.

He gave her the bag while he went to look in the garbage.

In it, he found some thrown out toys and a coat. But then, this coat could come in handy.

"These will suit our needs good. There is a costume party in a couple days uptown that I read on a sign. It might be a good way to infiltrate the humans. I thought of a plan. We can sneak in and get food that way, and even have some fun."

"But we have to have money for food."

"We'll just have to play it as it happens. Let's go back to the building." He said.

Joanna knew stealing was wrong, but Randall wasn't human and he had had to make due with stealing just to live.

On the way back, Jo asked him, "How long have you been living on your own that you have to steal?"

That stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at her.

"I have to. I'm not human! I have to for as long as I live here. Humans would never understand me. They would try to kill me or worse. It's happened to me before! And I won't let them catch me anytime soon. Let's go, Kid!" He said in a irritated tone.

Jo hadn't meant to upset him. When they got back, she apologized. He had scared her for a moment.

"Give me the backpack." Randall said.

She gave it to him. He opened it up and took out the tray. "I got some stuff for both of us."

Jo looked at the food and there was enough on there to last for a couple days. That was way more than Mrs. Stone had ever fed her.

"Here. Got some of these too." He handed her a fork and spoon as well as himself.

They got to eating and it was real good food.

"I got you some of the toys out of the dumpster so you might have something to play with when I go to get food from now on. I just really need to concentrate on the job of getting what we need on my own." Randall said.

"You don't want me along, do you?"

"There will be times when I take you with me, but getting food is tricky. It's just easier this way. I'm just trying to make sure we get enough food every day. And someone may soon even let on that we are here. Staying here is just temporary, Jo. You have to understand."

"Will you help me find a new mommy and daddy?" She asked.

"You deserve better than what you had before. Yes. I will."

"You promise?"

Randall did want his word to be good for something. The less she knew of his past, the better. But as for now, he replied, "I promise."

"Oh, thank you!" She ran and hugged him.

"Ok, that's enough now. Get on with eating dinner." Randall said as he patted her head.

She let go of him and they went on eating dinner. They talked a little bit, but Randall just avoided talking of what had happened back home that got him here.

There was a light switch in here, but it wasn't working. Randall knew he would have to find the electricity turn on switch. But he knew they weren't going to stay here for long.

The sooner he found Jo a home, the sooner he could move on.

 **Please let me know how you think of this story. No flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Randall went looking for food the next night, he passed by a second hand store and saw some toys in there that looked good for Jo to have to play with. It was getting close to closing. He cloaked himself and knocked.

The store keeper heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. When she didn't see anyone, she stepped out. "Hello, anyone there?"

The door was open and Randall snuck inside. He went to the back and snatched up some dolls, a funny pair of glasses with a human nose, and a pillow and snuck to the back, where he found a way to get out again.

The store keeper went back inside. She had no idea she had been duped.

Randall went back to where he had stashed his backpack. He stuffed them inside. He was just trying to get the child he cared for some stuff she needed, other than food. She needed a good pillow and some stuff to entertain herself while he had to go venture out without her.

Then he went back to the restaurant again where he had gotten food the night before. He snuck inside cautiously. He looked around and saw no one in the kitchen and he went to go grab another tray when a chef came into the room.

"AHH!" She screamed in fear.

Randall jumped and held his ears at the scream. But he knew his luck was out. He made himself vanish.

"Help! There's a gator in here!" The woman screamed.

'Great! Not again! I'm not a gator!' Randall said to himself. He ran out of the building.

He tried another place. He knew that sneaking into restaurants was too risky now. With the best places, he began going through the dumpsters. He waited for some fresh stuff to be dumped out.

When someone did finally dump the trash, Randall quickly went over and got a tray. Then he set to work going through the trash for the food he needed. It wasn't the best pickings, but this is what he had to work with. At least for tonight. He also came across a newspaper too and took that back as well.

When he got back to Joanna, she was so hungry. "I know it's not the best food, but it's fresh. And I got you some more dolls and a pillow. Brand new ones." He said.

Joanna liked the gifts. "Thank you, Randall, but where did you get them?"

"A store. You need something to entertain yourself and something better to rest your head on. I don't need a pillow. I can manage fine without one." Randall said.

Randall now took a look at the newspaper he had taken from the trash too while Jo started to eat. She glanced at the paper too and saw some horses on the cover.

"What's that say on the front of it? There's some horses being ridden in that picture." Jo said.

Randall looked at it. "Horse race to be held on Mardi Gra."

"I'd love to see the horses!"

Randall had never seen horses before. He knew his disguise would come in handy for this. They were moving on tomorrow.

…..

A couple of days later, humans began getting dressed up and ready for a party out in the streets. There was a parade.

Randall and Jo had moved away from that warehouse. They had gotten closer to some stables. Jo was grateful for the gifts Randall had gotten her. She wore the backpack while Randall had his new coat on to disguise himself. But then, he got an idea.

He knew this was risky, in just about everything he did.

"Jo, put the backpack over there. We can go out together from here without worrying about it. And I want you to climb onto my back."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll help ya." He said.

Jo went to hide the backpack in a feeding area real well. They both could smell scents that were unfamiliar to them. It must have been the horses.

Randall let the kid get onto his upper back. "Just don't grab my fronds." He said.

"I won't."

Using his arms to support her weight, she sat on his upper shoulders. The coat was taken off of him and she was to put it on over her. Jo caught on quick. This was a disguise. Randall had also found a hat on the way to the stables too. Jo now put the hat on over her head.

"Can you walk on your very back legs, Randall? Humans only have two legs." Jo pointed out.

"Yes, I can." He raised himself up, making Jo feel it too. "See?"

"Wow! Cool!" She laughed.

His tail helped to balance him on two legs. He tried walking. It was a little awkward, as he wasn't used to this style of walking, but he was going to do this.

They walked into the stables and since the coat was using buttons, Randall could see out of it. He was cautious though. He could make out some other humans around. They didn't look at the new human come in, so they thought it was. They would only see Jo's face under the hat.

Randall could see some big animals in stalls. This made him nervous.

"Can I go over and pet the horses, Randall?" Jo asked him.

"I suppose. But wait a little bit. I have to put you down first. You're getting heavy." He said.

They went back outside and behind the barn, they took the coat off and he let her loose. It was a relief on his shoulders. He had stuffed the funny glasses and nose in the coat pocket.

Jo was allowed to go in and see the horses now. Randall put the coat back on and the hat and the funny glasses, so people would think he was human. He walked in on four legs however. But luckily, Jo saw him first.

"Two legs, Randall." She said, chuckling.

"Right." He raised himself up again.

"And your tail."

"Huh?"

"Humans don't have tails." She giggled.

He frowned. He looked behind himself. His tail was sticking out.

"It's okay, I could just say it's part of my costume. Since we saw some others out there with costumes on." Randall said.

"Ok."

Randall needed his tail for balance on two legs.

"Let's go place our bets now." A man across from them said.

Randall looked at him. Bets? He knew he would need money for this. He let Jo pet some horses for a little bit. This was an idea.

"We might be able to get some money, Jo. I know a way to do that." He said. "We need to go do that."

"Okay. Got to go, horsy." Jo said, petting a bay horse and saying goodbye. "I love horses."

"I bet." He said. They left the barn and went to the main area. There were other humans wearing costumes here as part of Mardi Gra. Randall was in perfect company.

Then Jo got a feeling. "Randall, I have to use the bathroom."

There was nothing more annoying than that feeling. "One or two?"

"Two."

"Oh great. Let's go." He said. He helped her to find the bathroom area, and she went into the girl's side. It would take her a little bit.

Randall was going to do something while she was in there. He went behind the building and took off the disguise for a moment. He vanished and went into the crowd on all four legs. He looked around for a good prospect.

He looked at some young guy with brown hair who had just placed a bet. He looked like a good one. He snuck up behind him and without making a noise, or running into anyone, he gently snuck the wallet out of his back pocket.

He still didn't like to steal, but he needed the money. He put it into his mouth so he could sneak back to the outhouse and wait on Jo before she got out. He put his disguise back on and put the wallet in his pocket. He took the cash out first. There was enough here to place a bet.

Jo soon came out and they resumed wandering the grounds. Randall got her an ice cream cone and they walked up to the betting stand.

"Who's the favorite?" Randall asked.

"A horse called Velvet Rose, number 8." The bookkeeper said.

"What are the odds?"

"Three to one. She's a winner."

"I'll give you this to bet on her to win." Randall said. He gave him a bill.

"Fifty dollars?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He said, and he got him a ticket.

"Where do I go to cash it if I win?" Randall asked.

The bookie told him where to go after the next race.

"We have to go now, Jo."

The bookie saw the child next to the 'man.' She looked rather dirty.

Jo followed Randall. They made it to the grandstand. They sat way in the back.

The glasses from the funny glasses let Randall see a bit better, but he was going to rely on the announcer and Jo's eyes to see what was happening.

"I can't see all that well far distance, Jo. You'll have to tell me if number 8 gets close to winning." He said.

"Ok."

The trumpet sounded and the soon the bell rang after the horses were ready. Randall was so hoping his choice would win.

The announcer kept saying that the favorite horse was doing well and getting closer all the time to winning and in the end, she did.

"Velvet Rose won the race, Randall!" Jo cheered.

Randall smiled. That was $50 right there for them! They went to go cash in on the prize money.

If Randall knew more about this, forget working. He could do this for a living, if he had real good money. But this wasn't going to become a day to day thing. It was just for today.

Randall got his money he bet where it was said to be. He was asked about his costume.

"Good costume. What is it?" The man asked curiously.

"Lizard. I like lizards." Randall said. He got the money and off they went for other festivities.

While they were in the crowd, Jo spotted a lovely looking human couple. "Wait, over there, Randall, they're perfect!" Jo pointed.

"For what?"

"They could be my new mommy and daddy."

Randall looked. "You know, Kid, I think you're right. But the hard part is, trying to convince them to take you in."

"Yeah. I can go talk to them." Jo said.

"You can try."

Jo went over to try to talk to them. Randall stood back and watched.

"Hi." Jo greeted.

The couple, a thin, blonde woman and a thin man with light brown hair looked down at her. The woman had blue eyes and a blue dress on. Her hair was in a bun. The man had khaki pants and a white shirt on. He had brown eyes.

"Oh, hi there, little girl." The woman said. "What's your name?"

"Joanna. Pleased to meet you."

"Where are your parents?" The woman asked.

Little did they know that Randall was sneaking money again, but from the man. He just took the cash and put the wallet back in again. Randall had taken off his disguise in some of the gardens nearby.

"I'm just staying with a guy over there for awhile."

"What guy?" The man asked.

Jo looked over and didn't see Randall. She knew he could be anywhere.

"I know he's here somewhere." She said. She went back to where she last saw him. "Randall!"

Randall knew he needed to get back. He hurried back to the bushes.

The couple followed Jo. They were going to make sure she found her parent or guardian first. She looked like she needed a bath.

Randall got back where his disguise was and put it back on.

"Jo! Over here!" He shouted to her.

Jo saw him. "Are you this little girl's father?" The man asked.

"Uh, no. Just a guardian." Randall said.

"You should take her home. She looks like she needs some new clothes and a bath."

"Yeah. She likes to play in the mud." Randall lied, making it up.

"Okay, well, we need to go now." The man said.

"It was nice meeting you." Jo said.

"You too, dear." The woman said. The couple left after that.

"So what did you think?" Randall asked.

"They seemed nice." Jo said.

Now they had some money and they could leave these grounds. They left the grounds and Randall was glad to be able to walk on four legs again. It had stressed his back somewhat to just walk on two legs.

Randall's stealing money was just for the better food to get things for Jo and himself. He was tired of stealing. He would look at the money later.

They found a new place in the stables hayloft and stayed there for the night.

The humans that Randall had stolen from did report to the police that their money and wallets had been stolen. They had seen a certain little girl around, but weren't sure it was her. Police said they would try to track her down.


	5. Chapter 5

Randall and Jo moved on the next morning, real early while it was still dark outside so the horse owners wouldn't know they were here in the barn.

Randall had the coat and hat on him while moving out. He was glad he had some money now. But it didn't mean he would be going into restaurants all the time. There might even be times when he would send Jo in to get food.

Jo was glad to have seen the horses and watch a real horse race. Her lizard friend was letting her do things her other guardian had never let her do. And he had never raised a hand to her.

They managed to walk through town while the city was still quiet enough. There were some places that were opening up early, but it was still too early and the city was having fun right now because of Mardi Gra.

Randall knew they needed to find another place to stay. But then, a car came around the bend. He and Jo looked and saw it was a police car!

Cops were looking for a little girl who looked dirty, and here at 6:40 in the morning, there were some walkers on the sidewalk, one of them matching the description of the little girl.

The driver slowed his car down to look at the kid. His partner did too. "Does that look like her?"

"From what was described. She is about seven and looks dirty."

The driver rolled his window down to try to talk to them.

"Pick up the pace." Randall whispered. Jo began walking faster.

"Hey there, you two! We would like to talk to you." The cop said.

"Run!" Randall said and they both began to run.

"Hey! Stop!" The cops stopped their car and got out and began chasing the two runners.

Joanna could barely keep up with Randall and she ended up being slow enough that the cops caught up with them.

"Randall!" Jo cried out to him.

Randall heard her and he turned to see her grabbed by one of the policemen.

"Hey! Get back here!" The other cop called out.

Randall knew he had no other choice but to run. He was sure Jo wouldn't be harmed, but he would be for sure if he was caught.

The cop had to take out his gun and fired. He was just trying to slow the other runner down, not to kill. But the other one was too fast. The cop missed and the runner got away.

"Let me go!" Jo cried out. "Randall! Help me!"

"Take easy there, Kid. We won't hurt you. We just want to talk to you." The man holding Jo said.

It took both men to hold her still and to calm down, then they took her back to their car. She was put in the back.

Randall soon pulled up and realized they weren't following him anymore. He turned around and went back. But now, he had taken to the rooftops. He had made a promise and he would look out for her. He followed them back to their car.

The men began to question Jo.

"What's your name, Kid?"

"Joanna. Joanna Knolls."

"Why did you run from us? And who was the guy with you? Was he your father?"

"No. But he was my friend." Jo said. "He told me to run."

"But why were you running?"

"We just didn't want to be caught. I don't want to go back to foster care." Jo said.

"Have you been stealing anything?"

"No, why?"

"Because there were some people at the racetrack yesterday who had their money stolen from them. And you were said to have been there yesterday."

"Yes, I was there. We watched a race and had ice cream. We got some money by betting. At least Randall did."

"Who is this Randall? We heard you call him that?"

"He's my friend. He saved me from my other mean adopter. Mrs. Stone."

That answer answered everything. This was the child that was missing from that trailer. They had her now.

"The police from that area found Mrs. Stone dead in her house. Did you kill her, Joanna?"

"No. She almost killed me. She beat me and starved me. I wasn't allowed to go to school or get baths much. Randall saved me from her. She slipped on the floor and hit her head on her rock on the floor." Jo explained.

"We are going to have to take you into custody, Child. We are going to help you, get you off the streets. Get you cleaned up and fed. And stealing is no life to live. We'll find this Randall you speak of, sooner or later." The deputy said.

Jo was locked into the backseat and buckled up.

Randall had snuck closer to hear what they were saying. He got rid of the coat, hat and backpack. He vanished and snuck onto the car. The cops were now getting in.

Jo wondered where Randall was right now. Little did she know he was right there with her. He stayed right on top of the car until they got to the precinct. Jo was taken inside.

Randall stayed invisible and when there was no one coming, he snuck inside. He got onto the walls and ceiling to stay out of sight. He was just going to make sure Jo was alright.

She was led to a desk and she was given some food. She was happy for that. The cops were going to find out what to do with her first before doing anything. There was no one to call to come get her.

One of the men who had picked her up had a fondness for kids and didn't have any. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about 5'6. His name was Officer Jason Monroe.

Jason offered to take Joanna home so she could have a bath and sleep in a proper bed.

"Jo, how would you like to sleep in a real bed and get cleaned up, huh?" He asked in a friendly voice.

"I haven't slept in a bed for a long time. Mrs. Stone wouldn't even let me have a bed. I had to sleep in a closet. But it would be nice."

"And what about this Randall?"

"We slept wherever we could on the go, but he made sure I was well looked after."

"So he had you moving all the time?"

"Yes. But it was nice to be with him. He saved me and fed me. He made sure I was fed."

Jason was still skeptical of this Randall. He had seen a guy flee from the scene, but he hadn't gotten a good look at him.

Randall saw who would be taking Jo home with him once more things were taken care of with paperwork. He went back outside and kept a low profile. He had been invisible for too long and needed a breather from it. He went around back and let himself appear again. But he wasn't going to stray far. He went up onto the roof.

Later, Jason changed into his regular clothes and he and Jo went out to his blue car. Randall was watching and he went down after them. Going invisible, he got onto this car too.

"So what does this Randall look like?" Jason asked.

"He looks like a big lizard really." Jo replied.

Jason was surprised at that. "A costume right?"

"No. He really is a big lizard."

Jason was skeptical that a lizard had been looking after this little girl. He started his car and they were off to his house.

"Joanna, lizards are not known to take care of kids." Jason tried to persuade her.

"Randall did. I can't explain it unless you meet him. I'm sure he'll come looking for me. He promised he would look out for me." Jo said.

"Lizards don't talk either."

"Randall does."

Jason knew kids her age could have overactive imaginations. This was just temporary until a more suitable home could be found for Joanna.

"So what does Randall look like?"

"Not sure how tall he is, but he got four legs, four arms, a blue tail, stripes on his back, green eyes, lots of sharp teeth, three antenna on his head. Purple skin." Jo described him.

This sounded more like an imaginary friend than a real lizard.

"Does he do anything special for you as a friend?"

"He made sure I was fed and got me toys and bedding, he talked to me. He took me to the race track. He saved me from Mrs. Stone. He can climb trees and walls. He can change colors."

To Jason, it still sounded like a made up lizard. For now, he would humor her.

Soon, they got to his house and they went inside. Randall stayed invisible, but watched them go inside. Then he approached the house. His hands and feet had kept him on the car pretty well.

Jason lived on the outskirts of town. There were some woods in his backyard. This made Randall a little more comfortable that he could possibly stay in the woods close to this house.

Randall looked into the windows to make sure that Jo was okay. She was.

Jason began showing her around his house and showed her where she was going to stay while she was here. The house was a one story light blue house. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, basement, three acres in the backyard, a shed out back too.

It was a good sized bedroom. Jo hadn't been in a real nice size room like this for some time. The bed was bare for the moment.

"I don't have guests very often, but I'll get some sheets and blankets out for ya before going to bed." Jason said.

"Thanks."

"And perhaps we should get you cleaned up too. You do know how to take a shower or bath on your own, right?"

"I haven't had one for a long time. Mrs. Stone was very mean."

In the end, Jason helped Jo to take a bath. She needed a good scrubbing, but he got to see scars left on her from brutal beatings and how thin she really was.

"How long were you with the guy that ran off?"

"Not very long. Since Mrs. Stone died."

"Can you tell me who he was really?"

"Randall. I told you. He was just wearing the coat and hat to hide what he looked like. Because it is the big party out there, he figured it to be a costume to hide better too."

"You mean the Mardi Gra?"

"Yes."

Jason finished helping Jo getting her bath and then helped her to dry off. Afterward, he gave her some new clothes that the other cops had given to him for her. Just until he or someone else could get her some more. There were enough for three days.

Jo was already missing Randall. She wore some jeans and a red t-shirt when she was dressed. When she came out of her bedroom, Jason now saw that she was naturally pretty. She looked much better than in those scraggly old, dirty clothes she had on before.

To Jason, if this Randall had really cared for her, he would have tried to get her some new clothes and tried to find a place for her, not dragging her around the streets, leading her into a life of crime.

"Let's have some breakfast." Jason said.

Jo was up for that. "Sure."

Jason cooked up some eggs, sausage, toast, and waffles.

From outside, Randall could smell the food. It made his stomach growl. He could wait awhile though. Now that he knew she was safe, he had to settle himself. He went into the woods before he appeared again. There were some thick trees nearby. He would check in with Jo later that evening.

Randall climbed and checked out some of the upper canopy of these big, thick trees. One of them even had a hollow big enough to hold him. He would stay in this tree for now. He laid down and tried to relax, but he was still troubled. He would make sure to let Jo know he was here with her. He would go back and find the stuff he had had to hide. It might take him awhile, but he would let her know first.

Jason showed Joanna his movie collection and what she was welcome to watch. He did have a niece that sometimes stayed with him on his weekends off. They played some board games during the day too.

Joanna hadn't had this much fun for a long time. Then they went outside for some playing on the swing set out there.

Jason pushed the child on the swing and watched her climb and slide down the slide. This was all for his niece too. It was amazing he had all this stuff and he didn't even have kids of his own. Then yet, he hadn't met the right woman.

Jo thought this man was pretty fun. But then, she had known him less that a day. But then, she hadn't played games like these with Randall. But he had been on such limited supply and always on the move. He had promised to help find her a home. Where was he?

Later that evening, Randall awoke from his slumber. He came down from the tree and went to check in with Jo. He saw the lights were on in the house. He went to go see what was going on.

When he looked in the window, he had blended in, and he saw Jo and the man cop eating dinner together. Most often times, Randall was lucky to have a meal at all with his new life being on the move all the time. He was ready for some of that food now, but he wasn't going to reveal himself to the adult human. At least not unless he had to just yet.

He watched them watch a movie after their dinner. He saw that Jo looked much different now that she was clean. This human must have been doing something more for her that he couldn't provide. Randall knew he wasn't going to stick with the girl permanently, he just wanted to make sure she found the right home. That she felt safe.

When Jo went to bed, Jason tucked her in. Her bed now had blankets on it. The bed was comfortable. It had been a long time since she had been in one. The bedding was that of pink and Barbie.

"Good night, Jo." Jason said.

"Night, Jason." Jo replied.

Jason turned off the light and closed the door. He left her to get some sleep.

Randall knew which room she was in by now. When the light went off, he lightly knocked on the window.

Jo heard a noise coming from her window. It kept on tapping. She went over to check it out. She was wearing some shorts and a t-shirt to bed.

She opened the blind and it was Randall. She smiled. She opened the window.

"Randall! I wondered where you were all this time."

"Shh! Not too loud, Jo. The adult can't know I'm here." He said.

"Where have you been?" Jo lowered her voice.

"I've been around. I've been watching you and the man. You seem to be having a good time with him."

"Jason has a lot of fun things for me to do. He also gave me a bath. I needed one bad. He gave me some new clothes."

"I see. Is he offering to take you in?"

"He just says until he finds something else for me. He has questioned me about you."

"And?"

"He thinks you were human. He thinks I made you up as a lizard."

Randall had been concerned about that. "Maybe you shouldn't have told him about me. Once I make sure you have a home, I will have to move on, Jo."

"You don't have to. Maybe you could stay too."

"I can't stay. Humans would never understand me."

"Jason is a nice guy. He says he's open to meeting you. He said he would try to find you."

"He's probably looking for another human. I'll stick around for awhile, Jo. Just until something changes or you have a home."

Jo didn't want him to go. Then she heard something, a gurgling sound.

Randall blushed. One of his lower hands rubbed his belly. "Do you have any food in there?"

Jo giggled. "Yes. There was some leftover meatloaf for dinner. I'll go get it."

While she left, the room was dark outside the door too. Randall snuck in through the window. It was getting a little chilly outside. He closed the window.

Jo went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and got out the meatloaf. She also got out a bottle of water. She took it back to the bedroom and gave it to Randall. He was so glad for the food and water.

"I'm going to go back for our stuff in the morning, Jo. I'll stay here tonight." Randall said.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to let you know. During the day when I get back, I'll be staying in the woods, unless it's too cold out. But you can always come and get me if you need me. There's a tree in the woods that can hold me. It's not far." He explained.

"But I'm sure Jason could let you stay in here too."

"It's just not a good idea right now. You should go to bed before he hears you."

Jo did as she was told. Randall crawled under her bed. This was way better than outside. He had gotten so used to it, it felt awkward being in here.

Randall had slept most of the day away and after he was sure Jo was asleep, he snuck out of the room to explore the house. He stayed down on all eights. He soon found Jason's room and found him asleep too.

He snuck back out to the kitchen and got some more food out of the fridge. He had to quell his hunger. He would be going awhile without food. He would get some as he went along when he went back to find the stuff.

After exploring and satisfying his hunger, he went back to Jo's room and slept under her bed. But he was up just as the sun began peaking into the room the next morning. He opened up her window and was gone before she woke up.

Jason came into the room later that morning and awoke Jo.

"Jo, did you get some extra food last night? Half the food in the fridge is gone." Jason said.

"I went out to get the leftover meatloaf for Randall. He's here." Jo said. She looked under her bed and there was nothing.

"He's gone." She said.

Jason looked and saw no sign of the meatloaf. "Where is it, Jo?" Jason demanded.

"Randall ate it, I swear."

"Where is he then?"

"He left. He said he was going to look for our stuff today."

"Jo, don't make up wild stories. Where is the food?"

"I'm not making it up. Randall is real."

"If he is, he shouldn't be stealing."

"I gave him the food. He was hungry." Jo said.

"But then you were stealing. That's not nice or right, Jo."

"I'm sorry."

"Today, we are going shopping to replace the food that was stolen." Jason said.

Jo thought this man was fun, but now she was seeing a different side to him. His firmer side.

"Okay."

"Now get dressed. I'm going to make breakfast." Jason said.

Jo proceeded to get dressed. She hoped she could prove to Jason soon that Randall was real.

They had breakfast after she was dressed and then Jason took her shopping to get some more food and some more new clothes as well. He was only getting what she needed. This was only temporary.

His company was trying to find a place that would take Jo in real soon, as soon as an opening happened.


	6. Chapter 6

It was quite the journey around and through the town, but Randall did eventually find the spot where he had left the backpack, coat, hat and bedding. He put the stuff on and he went walking through the town. Mardi Gra was still going and he even got compliments on his 'costume.'

He was heading back to the cop's house now, but it got dark out on his journey back to there. He spent the night in an old garage. Then he continued back in the morning.

…

Jason found no food missing the next morning. He was sure Jo had learned her lesson. She didn't need to make stuff up to say she was still hungry. But as long as she stayed here, he wasn't going to allow her to overeat either. She either ate what was served, or there was none. She was going to abide by his rules and she needed to stop making up stories about this make-believe lizard.

It was the month of April now. Jason knew that Jo needed to go to school, but with it being this late in the school year, Joanna was better off just holding off on school until the fall. A few weeks of school wouldn't be enough, but he knew of a home school lady who could get her started in school studies. This little girl was way behind on getting started. She should be starting 2nd grade in the fall, but that wasn't the case.

Jason talked to Jo about getting started on school for the summer so she could be more ready by the fall season.

"I know of a lady who does home schooling kids. She could start you over the summer so you can be ready for public school this fall." Jason said.

Jo thought about it for a moment, then replied, "I've always pictured it. Making friends. Getting out of the house for a bit every day. Mrs. Stone never let me leave the house. She had me more as a servant than a daughter." Jo said.

"Do you know why she treated you like that?" Jason asked her.

"No."

"She had some mental problems and she had drinking problems. She had an illness. I'm sorry that you had to be the one to experience it all the time." He said.

"I wish I could still have my real parents. They died in a car crash when I was three, so I don't remember them." Jo said.

"But then, how did you meet the man who saved you?"

"He broke through the window and helped to get Mrs. Stone away from me before she was trying to kill me."

"But, did he kill her?"

"No. I saw her slip and fall on the rock. Randall saved me. I know staying with him wasn't perfect, but he got me out of that bad place."

"He will be found sooner or later, especially if he keeps stealing."

Jo knew he was only stealing to live. And it was because he wasn't human.

"He does it just to get food and because he's not human."

Here she went again. The imaginary lizard.

"Do you know where he is then?"

"He was here yesterday. He followed me here. He left to go get the supplies he had to leave behind."

"Why don't you go play." Jason said. He was tired of talking about this.

Jo went outside to see if her friend was back to maybe get Jason to believe her. She called his name many times. But there was no answer. She wondered where he was. But he had promised he would come back. But getting back was taking its time.

…

Jason had to go back to work a day later and he dropped Jo off at the home school lady's house.

She was in her forties. She had taught many kids home schooling before. Her name was Mrs. Gonzalez. She was of Hispanic origin. Long black hair and darker skin. Dark, but kind eyes. She stood about 5'4.

Mrs. Gonzalez or Karen, was mainly being a babysitter, but she was going to start teaching Jo some school lessons. Jo did want to learn, but she still wanted to be back when Randall got back.

….

It had taken Randall two days to find his way back to Jason's house. He put the supplies out in the tree and went to check on Jo. He checked in her window and she wasn't there. He checked other parts of the house too and no one seemed to be home. He even tried the door and it was locked.

He was sure Jason might have taken Jo out somewhere. They would be back sooner or later. He might have taken her to work with him, but he just hoped he brought her back. He would check later on when the sun would be setting or after dark. For now, he would go back and rest in the tree he had selected.

For most of the day, he slept.

…

Karen showed Jo how to do some math, start her on letters, some fun science things, etc. She also read to her and played some games with her.

Jason got off work at five and got Jo at six. It had been a full day. They were back at his house by six thirty.

Jason made them up some pizza and some pudding for dessert. It was a large pizza so it would last them into tomorrow.

Later, when it was supposed to be bedtime, Jo heard a knocking on her window again. She went to see who it was, and it was Randall. He had come back!

She opened her window. "I hoped you would come back."

"Of course I came back." He said. "I tried to see if you were home earlier, but no one was home when I got back. I had a feeling to just wait until tonight."

"Jason made some pizza. Do you want some?"

"Sure."

Randall came inside. Jo led him to the kitchen and she dragged out the pizza.

Jason was just sitting in his bed reading and he was hearing some sounds out in the kitchen. Jo couldn't be sneaking food again. He had talked to her about this already. Or it could be someone trying to break in. He took his bat with him. He didn't want to risk hurting the child in case it was her.

The lights were still off, but there was light coming from the fridge.

Jason saw a child's shape by the fridge.

"Here's the pizza. It's pepperoni and sausage." He heard Jo say. Who was she talking to?

He turned on the light and peeked around the corner.

"Jo, I told you no sneaking anymore food-!"

Jason was shocked when he saw a taller form standing next to the girl and then suddenly vanished into thin air.

The light coming on had spooked both Jo and Randall. Randall instantly vanished.

"I wasn't sneaking food. Randall's here. He's hungry." Jo said.

"I just saw something that disappeared."

"That's him. He can disappear when he wants to." Jo said. "Randall, it's okay. He didn't believe me about you. He needs to know you're real."

Randall had backed away for his own safety, knowing the adult humans were far more dangerous. He could make out the man had a weapon in his hand.

Jason looked around warily.

Randall was only going to reveal himself when the weapon was out of his hands. He snuck over and tripped the man over with his tail. He fell on the floor, but he didn't get hurt. But falling over did make him let go of the bat.

Jo knew it was Randall who did it.

Jason was terrified. But then, a noise was heard in front of him and a giant lizard materialized right in front of him. He was shocked. It was a purple lizard with four arms crossed in front of him, standing upright on four legs. The lizard glared down at him.

Jo came over and stood beside Randall. "This is Randall. I said he would come back."

"He won't try to hurt me, will he?" Jason asked.

"Only if you don't try to hurt him." Jo said.

Jason continued to take in the sight of Randall. He had never seen such a lizard before. He finally tried to stand up.

"So, Randall, how long have you known Joanna?"

"A few weeks." Randall replied, glaring. At first he had thought to play the silent animal, but then, the human would never understand if he remained silent.

Jason was also shocked that he could talk too.

"I'm not your ordinary lizard creature. Don't try to hurt me and we'll get along just fine." Randall said. "I can also be your worst nightmare."

"Don't try to hurt the girl."

"I wouldn't hurt her. I saved her from that bitch, Mrs. Stone, after all. She was going to kill Jo. I stopped her."

"Did Mrs. Stone slip on the floor or did you kill her?" Jason demanded.

"She slipped. Wet floor." Randall knew he had pushed her, but he knew what trouble he could be in. He had been invisible at the time, so what the humans didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Alright, Randall. I guess you can stay here as long as you don't cause trouble. But I am in charge of Joanna for the moment, until she's found a more different foster home."

"And I promised her I would find her a home. I intend to keep that promise. She was the first person I had been able to talk to in a long time." Randall said.

"It's just unusual that I hear of a lizard that's taking care of a human child. I know they usually don't even take care of their own babies." Jason said.

"I'm not like those lizards. Let's just say I come from a special place." Randall said.

"Do you still want some pizza?" Jo asked.

He glanced down at her. "Yes. I would." He replied while watching the man warily.

Jason let Jo give her friend the rest of the pizza.

Randall hadn't eaten much in two days. He had stolen food on the go, but not much. Now he had time to get more food into his system.

Despite the food that he did eat, Randall was still very thin.

Jason slowly approached. He was still wary of this giant lizard. Randall glanced at him too, warily.

"Looks like you've been on the run so long that you haven't had a proper meal in a long time." Jason said.

"Yes, that would be the case. It's hard to come by good food in that disgusting swamp!" Randall said.

After he had finished the pizza, Jason said it was time for bed.

"I've been sleeping all day. I'm ready to be up." Randall said.

"If you're going to stay here, you're going to have to adjust. I have to take Joanna to home school tomorrow. She needs to learn how to do what human kids are taught."

"I know how important school is. If you can pay for it, let her get the best education possible." Randall agreed. "I also have something for you, Jo, that I'll give to ya later on."

"What?"

"Surprise."

"Can Randall come with me to school tomorrow?"

"No. He needs to stay here. Pets usually stay home."

"I'm NOT a pet!"

"No, but if you want to remain with her, if I let you go with her, you would have to take on the role of a pet lizard. Otherwise, it's better if you remain here. You can guard the house." Jason offered. "Us humans just have things we have to do. I have to go to work being a police officer."

"I know how busy it is to have a job during the day. I worked once myself, but what I did is my business only." Randall said. "Everything about me is my business only. I'll tell only what I feel comfortable telling about." He knew better than to reveal information about his former world to an adult human that he didn't trust. But then, he hadn't even revealed to Jo either much about his other world.

"If you're going to stay, let's get you settled. You'll have to adjust your sleep schedule."

"Daytime usually is more my time to be awake, today had just been something different."

Jason let Randall sleep on the couch. Then he took Jo back to bed again after she hugged him goodnight. He went back to his room after. He still didn't trust this lizard completely.

Jason liked to be in bed by 10 usually because his day started early in the morning. He would have to drop off Joanna by eight in the morning. It was bound to be another busy day tomorrow.

It was hard for Randall to sleep when he had slept all day, but he managed to find it after keeping a lookout for awhile. He knew this adult human and himself would need to find some common ground. And with him being a cop, if he saw fit, he could even get Randall in trouble with scientists and who knows what else.


	7. Chapter 7

The day began at six in the morning, with Jason getting up first and showering, then getting Jo up to get dressed and have some breakfast.

Randall was awakened when the lights came on in the room. Jason had gotten him up too.

Jason made some eggs and bacon, and pancakes.

Randall was grateful for the big breakfast. And surely he could even earn his own keep around here. He could keep the place clean.

"Now Jo, even though Randall is here, it probably isn't wise to tell other people about him." Jason said.

"Why?"

"It just isn't, Kid. It's for my safety." Randall agreed.

"Okay. We can still do stuff right?"

"Of course." Randall said.

"I'm sure he'll find things to do around here while we're gone." Jason said. "You won't make messes around here, right?"

"I'm not a child. No, I won't."

"Good. I want this place clean when I get back. You look like you need a bath too. We'll worry about it when we get back tonight. Go get ready, Jo." Jason said.

Jo and Jason finished getting ready. Jason had on his uniform when Jo was ready. She gave Randall a hug goodbye, then they went out to the car. Randall watched from the window.

After they were gone, he went back out to the tree to get the supplies he had and brought them into the house. He hung up the coat and hat in Jo's closet. He put the dolls on her bed that he had gotten for her, and he put the pillow and blankets in the laundry room.

For Randall, it had been a good while since he had last had a shower, or a bath. He didn't need help taking a bath. He went into the bathroom and examined the soaps that were in there.

The soaps were a kid's and some for adult men. He chose the men's. A bath did sound good right now.

He got the water running and added the soap. He found where the towels were and got one out. When the water was deep enough, he got in and began to just relax in it while cleaning the goop off his scales that had been on him for so long. The warm water was so relaxing. He almost fell asleep in it.

When he let the water go down the drain, it was amazing how much dirt and grime went down the drain. He dried himself off with the towel and now that he was clean and looked in the mirror, Randall saw that his scales had a new shine to them. He was a bright, shiny purple and blue again instead of the dirty one.

Randall kept himself occupied with a bit of cleaning that day and watching TV when he was done. He made himself a sandwich for lunch. It was nice to be staying in a home again. But how long was he going to be welcome?

When Jo and Jason got home that night, they were surprised at how clean the place was. And they both saw that the lizard looked way different than how he did this morning. His scales were more shinier than before.

"I know how to give myself a bath." Randall said. "It's just been awhile."

"I see. There's a better shine to your scales. I can see the natural designs on you now." Jason said.

Jason some paler marks on the lizard now that he was clean. He smelled like his soap. The marks must have been scars of some kind.

"I talked to my boss today and he said that I was welcome to take Joanna on for the summer."

"It's going to be so fun!" Jo said.

"Some of it will be. But there are still responsibilities to do." Jason said.

"Is she going to be home schooled or going to public school?" Randall asked.

"For the summer, she'll be home schooled so she can get started on what she needs to know. At age seven, she's very behind in her learning."

"I can help teach her too." Randall said.

"Like how?" Jason asked.

"I know how to read and write too. Homework can be fun and rewarding too. Not just the hard parts of it." Randall said.

"Mrs. Gonzalez will have her learn at her home more until she's ready."

"I can still help her too." The lizard said.

"We'll see." Jason said.

….

And so began the summer learning for Joanna. She was a quick learner. Randall did try to find ways to help out. He also did house chores during the day while Jo and Jason were out of the house. Then he would relax by watching TV or movies. Sometimes he would go hunt something in the woods too when he didn't need to clean.

Jason had watched how close Randall and Jo were for the past few weeks and Randall had made learning fun too. Even though she hadn't brought homework home yet, Randall was just trying to help her get ready for the school year.

Randall and Jason had come to an understanding of things. Randall hadn't told him of his past either, other than that he was a monster meant to scare little kids. But he had moved on from that. Jason had resented him at first, but saw he meant no harm to Jo, so he let him stay.

At the end of June, Jason had a whole weekend off, and he said he had an idea how Randall could come with them to town.

"How's that?" Randall asked.

"You would have to be quiet, but you could be our pet lizard in disguise." Jason said, "but there is one condition."

"What's that?"

"I got a harness for you, Randall. There are some people that do like to keep exotic pets and they even take them for walks." Jason said. "It's a dog harness for medium sized ones, but it should fit you. I've noticed you have gained weight since being here and eating all this time."

Randall had gained weight in the month and a half since he came to stay here.

Jason showed him the harness. "It would just go on your upper body. In order to convince people that you're a pet, just stay quiet and down on all your limbs."

"I know what you want me to do. No! I won't do it! I can still go, but I prefer to stay out of site of humans I don't know."

"Well, you can still change your mind. Don't you want to fit in with society instead?"

"Yes, but not like this."

"It might have to be that way though, Randall." Jason said.

"Please, Randall? I want you to come and be with me." Jo pleaded. She gave him a hug and gave him the biggest, sad eyes that she could. "Please?"

He sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Jason said.

Later, Randall tried the harness on. It was purple like his skin. It did fit. He still felt that this was dangerous to do. But his friend was going away for a weekend and she wanted him to come. It was possible this could work, but he wasn't going to do it all the time. Just this once. He gave in.

Randall was just glad the harness was not on his neck. It was down more on his chest.

They left that Friday morning. Randall had to keep his harness on for any rest stops they took. New Orleans was a great place to live in, but Jason wanted to get away for a little while, for a weekend. He was wanting to experience what it was like to have a family, at minimal with a girl and her pet lizard.

Jason had his gun with him, but he didn't carry it on him.

They passed through some towns and had to stop at rest stops They were headed for the northern part of the state. Jason walked Randall on a leash. Randall didn't really like this, but he wanted to be like a part of the family. He was still concerned though of anyone seeing him. Most other people weren't around.

It always felt good to get out of the car and stretch their legs after so many miles.

There were some humans though that were amazed at seeing a large lizard on a leash though. It was unusual and did want to pet him.

"It's not a good idea. He's only comfortable with us." Jason said. Jo was currently in the bathroom while the guys waited on her.

One kid didn't listen and got too close. Randall was watching him. He opened his mouth at the boy and hissed.

"Hey!" The boy shrieked back in response.

"Brandon!" A woman came up and grabbed him by the hand. "You were told not to go near the lizard!"

"I just wanted to pet him, Mom!" The boy said.

"You were told you couldn't. This is what happens. You were lucky he didn't bite you! Is he poisonous?" The mother asked.

"No, he's not, but yes, you're right. He could've tried to bite in self defense." Jason said.

The mother pulled her son away from them. "Lizards should be in cages anyway." She said as she walked away in disgust.

"Don't take it personally, Randall."

"I know what she meant. This is why I didn't want to be seen as a pet." Randall said.

Jo came out of the bathroom she had been in. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"So am I." Randall said.

At a gas station that they stopped for an afternoon, keeping Randall outside, Jo and Jason set up a stand where Jo could sell lemonade to customers with the store owner's permission. Jo even started to dance, something even Randall hadn't seen her do before.

It was a busy gas station. There were many customers there. Randall just stayed next to the wall, out of the way. Other humans asked about him, but Jason kept them away from him and had them concentrate on Jo instead, with selling lemonade or dancing. Some customers gave them money for both.

There was a man that happened to come into the store and get a soda for the rode and he came out and talked to them. He had seen them go in, but he was more impressed by a certain lizard by the wall than the little girl dancing or selling lemonade. You saw kids dancing and selling lemonade a lot, but not a lot of pet lizards around.

The man was a zoo biologist. He went up to Jason. This man was in his 30s, wore a blue t-shirt and jean shorts, he had blue eyes and brown hair. He was about 5'5.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I couldn't help notice your lizard over there. Where did you get it?" The man asked.

"That's classified." Jason said.

Randall just laid on the sidewalk on his belly, watching things go by, staying calm, and watching Jo.

"What kind of lizard is it?"

"A special monitor lizard." Jason said.

"Never seen anything like him before, and you're sure it's a male?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to buy him from you. How much?"

"Sorry Sir, he's not for sale. He belongs to the little girl here. He's her friend." Jason said. Jo was busy dancing for some other customers to notice at the moment.

"I just want to look at him." The man said.

"He won't let you."

The man tried to walk up to the lizard he wanted to know about.

Randall knew better than to go to sleep right now. His eyes shifted to his right and he saw a man approaching him. His head was down, and it made him raise his head to focus more and he saw the man was coming toward him. This made him nervous.

The man stopped within a distance. The lizard was looking at him. He noticed the eyes squinting at him, much like a chameleon's just about.

The lizard seemed calm enough. The man then stepped more toward him again.

Randall began to get up. He gave a warning hiss at him.

The man saw the teeth on that lizard. Impressive. He knew he could outwit the lizard.

"Here, boy. I won't hurt you." The man said.

Randall then upgraded his warning to a growl. He began backing up. The man kept advancing slowly.

Jason was watching. He just wanted to see what he would do. He saw Randall was threatening to bite. He had to stop him before he got hurt though.

"Sir, just stop. He's trying to tell you to stay away." Jason came to the man.

"I've handled tough lizards before." He said.

"Not like this one."

The man saw the leash on the ground. He was just going to grab it. It was just ahead of the lizard and dragging.

"It's amazing he hasn't run off on you." The man said and he made a fast movement and grabbed the leash, making Randall pull back. He growled and began charging him.

The man was taken by surprise. The lizard jumped up on him and knocked him down, getting a grunt out of him. Then Randall got off him and he took to the roof.

The man was surprised at what had happened. The other people standing around were shocked at what happened. Jo was even watching now.

"You were warned not to go near him." Jason said.

The man got up. "That's a dangerous lizard, Mister. He should be caged."

"You pushed him. You didn't heed the warnings. He could have done much worse than just knock you down." Jason said firmly.

"I'm going to see to it that that lizard is taken from you. You have no business with him!"

The man now stood up.

"Yes, I do. He's the girl's, not mine."

"And even more so. It doesn't belong around kids."

Randall was watching from the roof. He could hear it all. He would not allow himself to be taken.

The man got up and left, but he took note of Jason's license plates. He wrote them down.

After that, the store owner said it was time for them to leave. He didn't want any further disturbances.

"I am a police officer, Sir." Jason said. "I promise my lizard won't harm anyone without cause. But I'm only on vacation and just wanted to show my girl a good time. We'll leave shortly. Jo, call him down."

Jo called him. "Randall, let's go. You can come down."

Randall looked down at the other humans. They were staring up at him. If he wasn't wearing the harness, he could have vanished.

He came down at Jo's request, but warned other ones away by hissing.

They packed up their stuff and got back in the car. The other humans were amazed at how well the lizard was obeying the little girl.

The man also watched from a distance. Maybe the lizard was imprinted on this child?

He watched the lizard climb into the car with the kid and the man.

Randall and Jo rode in the back seat. "I knew me acting like a pet was a bad idea." Randall said. "That can't happen again."

"Alright, it won't." Jason said.

"Jo, take the harness off me." Randall ordered.

Jo unsnapped the harness.

"I'm not a pet. I'll get out and walk around without being seen by humans." Randall said.

"Alright, but stay close to us whenever we get out." Jason said. "You were lucky that man wasn't going to sue me for something much worse than you knocking him down."

"Yeah, but I heard him too, he said he was going to make sure I was taken from you. Not without a fight he won't." Randall growled.

"Randall, you could even be shot by authorities for doing that."

"No! He's my friend! He is not leaving me!" Jo cried out.

"Lucky I'm a cop and I can stop any of this." Jason said. "We won't do anymore of that stuff. We'll just go camping out in the wild."

They soon arrived at a camping spot. Jason made sure there was no one around. It was for Randall's safety most of all.

….

The man went back to his office at home to track down the owner of the license plates he had written down. He knew how to get information. In all his life, he had never seen such a lizard.

He wanted to study that lizard, his DNA, and of the possibility of breeding him. He was going to get him for himself.

He found out that the car owner was a police officer named Jason. That girl was not his daughter, and he did not even have a permit for the lizard. He could win this case real easy. He also found he lived in New Orleans. This was going to take some further planning on how to get the lizard away from the cop and girl.


	8. Chapter 8

They soon arrived at a camping ground, with no other humans around. Joanna had camped a little bit with Randall before, but not with a human man. Jason was like a father even though they had known each other for such a short time.

They made a campfire, told stories, had smores over the fire, had some barbequed hamburgers, caught fish in the stream they were by, ate the fish, and even swam in the lake.

It was a nice couple of days. Then they had to head back and be home by Tuesday.

On all the rest stops going home, Randall made sure he wasn't seen by humans this time.

By the time they got home, they were tired and ready for bed. It had been a fun weekend, but the fun had to end from that trip. Jason just hoped that man could take a hint and not be obsessed about Randall. He would have no idea what he was dealing with.

…..

A week later, the man, whose name was Dr. Quentin, had now come down to New Orleans to find the address of the man who had the lizard. He was going to get his lizard, one way or another.

Quentin saw the man and the girl leave the house that morning without a lizard. After they were gone, he snuck up to the house to see where the lizard was. He was astounded by what he saw.

The lizard was inside the house and not in a cage. He standing upright and sweeping floors! This was no ordinary lizard. He needed to get further study on it.

He went back to his car. He had tranquilizer darts full of drugs. The drugs were okay for reptiles. He would dart the lizard should he come outside.

He watched the house all day from a distance. He would get him in the back yard. There were woods there after all. Quentin had looked all over for a pen or a cage or something to hold the lizard and found nothing. He had seen why.

…

Randall had finished cleaning and now wanted to get some air. He went to go outside to go for a little walk in the woods.

Quentin had heard the door open and he saw the lizard walking out. No lizard was as smart as a human! And it was heading for the woods. Good chance to get him now! He aimed his gun.

Randall was almost to the woods when he felt something sharp pierce his tail.

He cried out and looked back at his tail. He saw a needle and syringe in his tail. His vision then began to start to black out on him. This wasn't good.

He started going back to the house.

"Don't think you are going anywhere, lizard." A male voice was heard behind him.

Randall turned and saw a human coming up to him. That made him panic and he ran for the house. He ran inside and tried to close the door, but he couldn't before the door was pushed open, knocked him over and causing him to knock over a chair by the table.

"You so deserve that for attacking me!" Quentin said as he forced his way inside.

Randall couldn't get up. He was now paralyzed from the drug, but he did feel pain from the fall. He looked up at his assailant. He couldn't get much as his vision then blacked out. He was still.

The man looked over the lizard's body and saw he was still breathing. No major injuries.

He shook him and made sure he was out. Then he went to get his car. The dart had fallen off of Randall's tail in the crash.

When he came back inside for Randall, he brought some rope to tie up his legs. Looking at his mouth though, it looked more complicated. But he was going to tie his mouth shut too. In the end, he used tape; the same would be used on gators too.

Quentin picked up the lizard and took him out to his car. He had a whole setup at his home for creatures like him, to hold him properly.

He put Randall in the back and drove off.

…..

When Jason and Jo came home that night, they expected to find Randall in front of the TV, but when they got inside to the kitchen, there was a chair knocked over and the back door wide open. There had been a struggle here.

Jason told Jo to wait there. He got out his gun and searched the house, and came up empty. But Randall was gone.

"Where's Randall?" Jo asked.

"I think he's gone, Jo. Someone broke in here and must have taken him." Jason said. Then he had a look in the kitchen and found the dart on the floor. This was the evidence right there.

He had a microscope in his basement and began looking under his microscope for further evidence on the dart. He found some and it belonged to a Dr. Alex Quentin. He would get justice for this crime!

Jo was upset that her best friend had been taken from her. She was in her room crying. Jason soon came in to comfort her. "I'm sure Randall will get away from whoever took him. He's a feisty lizard."

"I hope so." Jo said, sobbing.

Jason just held her until she fell asleep. He would try to track the man down.

….

Randall awoke on the trip back to Quentin's home. He could hear he was in a car and felt it too. He tried to move his body. He saw his arms and legs were tied together, and he felt something on his face.

He tried to open his mouth, but he couldn't. He tried using his top hands to peel the tape off his mouth. He managed to get it off.

Randall knew he had to hurry and untie himself if he wanted to get away from this maniac. He untied his lower hands first and then he untied his top ones. Then he leaned over and untied all his legs. This human had no idea who he was.

When the car came to a stop, Randall waited for the captor to come back and see him. He knew he would.

Quentin wanted to go back and check on the lizard. When he went back to the back, he opened the door and then he was very startled when he found an awake, growling lizard glaring up at him.

Randall jumped at him, knocking him down again, and took off for the unknown. He made sure to vanish for good measure.

Quentin got up and looked for his lizard. "Come back here, Lizard!" But it was long gone now.

That lizard would either go back to the little girl, or he would stay out here in the wilderness. But given he was so smart, he was bound to go back to the kid and the cop. He was going to head back to that address and wait.

….

Randall ran for what felt like a long time. He wasn't going to let that man make an experiment of him. He remembered this area from his trip up here a little over a week ago from the camping trip.

He traveled until he had to make himself visible again. He also needed to find someplace to get a drink. He soon came to a gas station. He made sure to not be seen.

He went inside and grabbed a phone book when no one was looking, and saw a map. He was at least 45 miles north from New Orleans. That was going to be a long walk, but then, it didn't have to be.

He stayed around the gas station for a couple of days, sneaking food and drinks as necessary while waiting for a truck that was bound to take him back to New Orleans.

Soon, there was a semi that was bound for a restaurant in New Orleans. Randall had heard the drivers talking and he boarded the truck. He was on his way back.

…..

Jason tried hard to comfort Jo. Randall was surely resourceful and he could get out of almost anything with his talents. But Jo didn't want to do anything but stay in her room. She didn't want to go to Mrs. Gonzalez's either, but Jason made her go.

Jason was confident Randall would come back soon. He also began thinking though that he had what it took to be a dad that he had always wanted to be. He was so busy he hadn't much time to try to find a girlfriend. But right now, he was looking after a kid just fine. He could support her.

Maybe he could adopt Joanna. He was thinking about it, hard. And if he made it back, Randall was welcome to stay too.

…..

The truck brought Randall back to the city, but on the most far side of it. Randall got out and decided this was the best he could hope for. Now he just needed to travel back through the town.

He began sticking to the rooftops. And when he needed to cross roads, he made sure he was invisible and watching around himself. At one point, he even had to swim across a river. But Randall knew he was well on his way back to Jo. He was going to keep this promise.

It was just easier to travel at night. This time he had no coat or hat or supplies with him. He was going to hold off on eating until he made his way back, but he made sure to nab a drinking bottle as he went.

It took a toll on Randall getting through the whole city of New Orleans. Mardi Gras was long over and he had to be more cautious now. He had made it back and 40 miles at that, but at least he had done himself a favor by hitching a ride. It saved him a lot of walking.

Sometimes walking barefoot for a long time though did make his feet hurt and then he had to stop for awhile. But he was determined to get back. He knew Jo would be missing him. This was the first time he had had someone actually call him a friend.

Randall had been getting along with Jason, but he had only agreed to take Jo on for the summer. There were still a couple of months left. Jason could be trying to find Jo a place right now this very moment if she wasn't willing to comply to his rules anymore.

Randall really hoped he would never see that mad maniac human ever again. He had met him on the road and had apparently followed them home! For all he knew, that human had wanted him for scientific experiments and he wasn't going to allow anyone to do that to him.

…..

Quentin made it back to the address sooner than Randall did, as he had his own car. He started watching the house every day for a certain period of time before he would force himself to go elsewhere for refreshments and cleaning up.

Between the times of 7 am and 6:30 pm, there was no one home on a typical work day. Quentin would run around during that time and do his rounds of looking after himself. He hadn't seen any sign of the lizard yet.

But when they came home at night, Jo was always asking if Randall had been seen yet. Jason replied with, "I'm sorry, Jo, but no, he hasn't."

Jo would still go outside and call for Randall, of which there was no reply, yet. But it didn't stop her from trying.

 **Hope you are all enjoying this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Trying to navigate these streets at night was hard when you could barely see for long distances. Randall had begun traveling the last length of his journey during the day so he could find his way back to the house. He eventually made it.

His stomach was growling fiercely from hunger and his feet were so tired and sore from walking. Randall made sure to stay invisible until he got up to the house. He went in the back way, finding the spare key to use. He didn't want anyone seeing him.

When he was first in the kitchen, he quickly got himself some fresh water and some food out of the fridge. Some lunchmeat. He scarfed the whole thing, he was so famished.

With his hunger satisfied, then he went and got the first aid kit out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. No one else was home right now, as it was only 2 in the afternoon. He leaned his back against one side of the armrest part and he began tending to his tender feet.

He put some medicine on a gauze pad and applied it to his feet, which stung through the roof. He bared his teeth, but managed to keep in the screams of pain. It burned, but he set his feet out in front of him and let them air out, just relaxing. He could finally take a load off. The sidewalks had been harsh on his feet in the midday sun. He fell asleep to just let his body rest.

After 6:30 like clockwork, Jo and Jason got home. They came in the front door. The air conditioning felt great it was so hot out. But they also got quite the surprise when they stepped into the living room.

Randall had jumped awake when he heard voices. He looked at the time and he saw it was time for them to be home. He stayed where he was. He wanted to surprise them. His feet were still stinging.

When the man and girl stepped into the room, they got a "Hi guys." It startled them both.

"Randall?" Jason asked.

"Yes?"

"Randall, are you for real?" Jo asked.

"You better believe it, Kid." The lizard said with a smile.

"Randall, I missed you!" Jo flung herself forward before Jason could stop her.

Jo wrapped her arms around Randall's chest and squeezed him tight. "Don't leave me again!" She sobbed.

"I didn't leave on purpose." Randall said.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"That man who tried to get near me at the gas station on our camping trip followed us home and he broke in and knocked me out with drugs. He took me far away and I spent the last few days getting back." Randall explained.

"I found a syringe on the floor. It belongs to a Dr. Alex Quentin. He's a zoo biologist. He might have wanted you for experiments." Jason suggested.

"He's not getting me without a fight."

Jo finally let go of him. "I'm just glad you made it back."

"Me too. It's hot out there." Randall said.

"Yes, it is. Well, I'm going to get started on dinner. Want to help?" Jason asked.

"I can't. I can barely stand right now. My feet got burnt on the sidewalks making it home today. I got home around two."

Jason came over and saw the first aid kit by the couch. He sat down on the other end and had a look at Randall's feet. The bottoms of them were indeed blistered and sore looking.

Jason applied some burn medicine with gauze on his feet and wrapped them up. Randall winced, but didn't fight the treatment.

"Don't get up unless you have to." Jason said. "You've got to keep the weight off those feet for a few days."

"I figured."

Jason started dinner, meatloaf. He added some apple slices too. Jo stayed by Randall's side. They all ate in the living room tonight, welcoming Randall back.

Jason made sure all the blinds and curtains were closed so people couldn't see inside. Especially should Quentin come back.

The next day, Jason asked for a few days off because he had to look after a sick friend. He would still take Jo to home school and come back.

Over the next few days, Randall didn't leave the couch except the bathroom, and even then, he had to have a little help walking on his blistered, sore feet. Jason changed the bandages every day.

Finally, after a week, his feet were well enough to be without the bandages, but Jason had to go back to work. Randall still needed to keep on restricted movement to let the burns heal successfully.

On the weekend, Jason had to run a few errands and now that he could stand on his own again, he left Randall in charge of Jo.

They played some board games and watched a movie.

"Can we go play outside?" Jo asked. "Your feet feel better now, right?"

"Yes. But we still need to take it easy yet." Randall said.

He followed her outside, limping a little. He just couldn't move real fast on his still somewhat sore feet. He let Jo run around and practice dancing.

Quentin saw something out in the backyard and using binoculars, he saw that the lizard was with the little girl! He had gotten back after all. So, he was that smart to have probably caught a ride. This lizard would definitely be a worthy prize indeed.

Jo and Randall went for a walk in the woods. He stayed with her, but he let her go ahead and get her energy out. When he had first met her, he had had no idea human kids had so much energy to run and play. Monster kids did too.

It had been months since he was first banished and being here had given him time to think things through on what his life could be like.

He thought back to his college days and if he hadn't wanted to join the RORs so badly, to fit in with the 'cool kids,' Randall might have turned out better, a more friendly monster. But being a reptilian, would he have been given a chance by anyone else?

Randall's thoughts on revenge against his old rivals who had banished him had been changed since he had met Jo. She had brought out more of his friendly side and gained her trust and friendship. She had even missed him when he was kidnapped. There was a part of him that wanted to stay, but after she was assured of a good home, he really should move on.

….

Quentin now had a plan on how to get his lizard back. He saw how he reacted with that child. Perhaps there was a way to lure him with the child and she would have to give him up.

On Tuesday, after home school was over, Jo was waiting outside for Jason to pick her up. Randall wasn't with her, as he didn't go with her to school.

Quentin drove up in a hurry and ran out of his car. Jo was in shock at the man who came up to her so suddenly.

"You have something I want, you little brat! Get in the car!"

"Help!" Jo called out.

Quentin hit her in the face so hard it knocked her out. He grabbed her and put her in the back seat and took off.

Mrs. Gonzalez heard the screeching tires and saw a man dump a child in the car and ran to take off.

"Hey!" She yelled, running out of the house and the car took off before she could get there.

When Jason got there, he saw that the teacher was upset. "What's wrong? Where's Jo?"

"A man took her." The woman said.

"Who?"

"I don't know. A white man with brown hair, black shirt, jeans."

"Did you catch the license plate number?"

"Yes." She said and gave it to him.

Jason called into his dispatch that the girl who was in care was kidnapped and gave them the plate numbers. He sadly went home and had to deliver the news to Randall that Jo was now kidnapped.

"But who would take her?" Randall asked.

"I don't know."

Then the phone rang. Jason picked up. Randall listened.

When he hung up, Jason said, "It belongs to a guy named Johnny Sterns."

The name Johnny reminded Randall of his old fraternity president. But he snapped out of it. "So there's no way to trace the kidnapper?"

"He could be the one, or someone else. All we can do is wait for any ransom notes. I'm sorry, Randall."

"Take me to the scene of the crime." Randall said.

"Why?"

"I might be able to find out for sure."

"Alright." Jason said. He took Randall to the school.

Randall was invisible to the public. Using his forked tongue, he could taste the air and the ground, much like snakes and other lizards.

Jason wondered how Randall could find out anything here that a scent dog couldn't.

The scent that Randall came up was familiar to him. He gasped. "I know who took her!"

"Who?!" Jason demanded.

"I remember the smell from the man that kidnapped me. It was him, Quentin!" Randall said in a panic.

Jason would take his word for it and he drove them both to his station. Randall vanished and he followed the man inside, staying clear of other officers by being on the ceiling. He went to tell his boss that he had a lead on the kidnapper.

"Boss, the kidnapper was Dr. Alex Quentin! I swear!"

"How could you know without a ransom note this early, Jason?"

"I know because he has been stalking me lately. A witness I know knows it."

"And who is this witness?"

"A friend who wants to remain anonymous." Jason said.

"I'm sorry, but until there are anymore leads or a ransom, we need to know what his intentions are." The boss said.

Jason knew that he and Randall could go around in his car.

When they came out of the room, an officer just came up to Jason with a note that was written down. He read it and Randall looked too over his shoulder.

 _"Give me my lizard, and you can have the brat back by tomorrow at noon!"_

This made Randall mad. So he wanted him, huh? He would gladly do this, just to get him away from Jo. He hoped he wasn't hurting her. She was just an innocent child. Of course, not long ago, his thinking hadn't mattered about human children, but saving and caring for this one had changed his mind about them.

Quentin would regret this! He growled.

The police department was notified.

"What lizard is it talking about?" The blonde woman in front of him asked.

"A lizard that I know about that he wants. He's ransoming Jo for him."

"What lizard? We could help."

"No. The lizard he wants is like no other. He thinks it would be valuable to him." Jason said.

Randall could hear his words. He knew he probably would be worth his weight in gold, with his talents, but he wasn't going to let that maniac hurt the child he cared for, his first real friend in this world.

Jason went to his desk. He typed in the information on where they might be able to find this Johnny Sterns. Maybe Quentin was staying with him? Randall was standing by the desk too.

Jason got the address and wrote it down. "Got it! Let's go, Randall!"

Randall followed him out to the car. They took off to go get Jo back.

…

At the hideout, Quentin had tied Jo up so she wouldn't be any trouble.

"What do you want with me, Mister?" Jo asked. She was scared.

"I don't want anything to do with you, little Missy. But I do want your lizard friend." Quentin said.

"Randall? What about him?" Jo asked.

"Randall, huh? That's a stupid name. I'll give him a better one when he's mine to study."

"You aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I've never seen anything like him before. He's worth keeping and studying, maybe even making him a daddy."

"He says he's alone out here. He's got no one else but me." Jo said.

"I doubt that very much. Where did you get him?"

"He found me. He came from the swamp."

Randall had never really told her where he came from.

"That's intriguing. That means he's wild and doesn't really belong to you after all. All sorts of legends about that swamp."

"No, I don't own him. But he is my friend." Jo said.

"Well, your friend is now going to be living with me. He seems to be so loyal to you that I had to take you in order to get his attention. That cop is bound to want you back too. It's simple. The lizard for you. A kid is far more valued by humans than a mere lizard is any day." Quentin said. "So I'm sure the cop wouldn't hesitate to give me the lizard to get you back, my dear. And lizards don't talk either, so you wouldn't know if he's alone."

"Randall can talk. He's not a normal lizard."

"I've seen that. He can stand upright. Not like a normal lizard. And he has way more limbs too. Obviously some sort of mutation, but I can see he's able to use them all."

Jo was too young to understand all what he was saying, but she could understand this man just wanted her lizard friend for her in exchange. She didn't want to say goodbye to Randall just yet. And not for a long time.

There was another man there too, the Johnny Sterns. He was Quentin's friend and he had been letting Quentin stay with him while he was out of work for the moment.

Johnny had red hair, brown eyes, and wore a brown t-shirt and jean shorts. He was about 5'5.

Johnny didn't understand entirely what his friend wanted. He just knew he was a scientist. He had a gun there should anything break out. But he wouldn't shoot the child. It was only for self defense and killing animals for food.

Quentin was trying to think of a plan to get things the way he wanted and no one had to come to harm, but the kid needed to cooperate and let him take the lizard. He figured she had no business with him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was dark by the time Jason and Randall found the address. It was the only house going down a long dirt road. The dirt was dry. Jason drove down it a ways and stopped his car on a driveway that entered a corn field. He and Randall proceeded to walk from there.

When they got closer to the house, Jason said quietly, "You go scout the perimeter, Randall. See if you can see Jo in any windows."

"Got it." Randall replied. He got down on all eights and crept up to the house. He raised himself up to look in all the windows. He didn't see her.

There was also a second story. He climbed up the wall to see in upstairs. She wasn't up there either. Randall came back down and got back to Jason.

"I didn't see her anywhere." He said.

"She could be in the basement then. Or somewhere else. I'm going to get their attention. You go to the house and be ready to enter unseen." Jason ordered. "You check the inside. She might still be in there."

Randall nodded. He did as he was told.

Jason went back to the car and drove up a little more. Then he got on his radio and broadcasted it to sound.

"Quentin! Dr. Alex Quentin! Where is the little girl you kidnapped?" Jason demanded.

Randall was up by the house, invisible.

Inside, Alex and Johnny were having some dinner when they heard the dispatch voice. It could only be the police who had a sound system in their car like that.

"Cops shouldn't be here. They don't know I'm here." Quentin said.

"Someone sure does." John said.

"Where is the girl, Quentin? I know you're there. Your car is here and I have the description of the car you kidnapped her in. Give up or I come in firing!" Jason warned.

"Oh, he will, will he?" John said. He went to go grab his gun.

"Quentin! What's it going to be? Where's the girl?! I'm not going to ask again!" Jason yelled angrily.

Quentin meant no harm to the kid, but he got a loudspeaker and went outside on the porch, with one hand up.

"The girl is here! She's unharmed, but where's my lizard? That was the ransom demand." Quentin said.

"Give me the girl and you can have the lizard." Jason said.

Randall snuck in the doorway and went to search every part of the house. He didn't find her on the upper floors, but then, there was the basement, but there was one thing, where was the door that led to the basement?

He went back downstairs and opened every door he could find, and found one that was in the living room that led to a downstairs area. There was a light on down there. Randall went down the stairs and he found Jo, tied to a chair.

"Jo!" He whispered.

Jo snapped up. "Randall!"

"Shh! I'm getting you out of here." He said and he began undoing the knot of ropes. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, just tied me up."

The rope was tight, but using his fingers carefully, he freed her. She hugged him. "Time for a reunion later, Kid. Now let's go."

Together, they crept up the stairs, and out of the basement, into the living room. They were going to go out the back door, but then, Jo cried out in surprise when John just grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He demanded.

"Hey Alex! Look who I caught trying to escape." John mocked.

"Hold on, copper." Quentin said. He went back inside.

"So, you were trying to escape. As soon as I get my ransom, I'll let you go."

Jo struggled, but then Quentin grabbed her and took her to the door. "She's right here, Copper! Give me my lizard!"

Randall didn't like this. He was now on the ceiling and he growled. Johnny heard him and he didn't know where it was coming from but behind him.

Randall jumped down from the ceiling onto John and he fell, making his gun go off.

The bullet went through the front door and into Quentin's right leg.

"AHH!" Quentin screamed in pain and he fell onto the porch, taking Jo with him.

Jason ran up to the house. This was his best chance.

"Put your hands up!" Jason screamed at the downed Quentin.

Jo began getting up. She ran to him. She hugged him, and he patted her, but then he put the cuffs on Quentin. Then Jason set about making a tourniquet to stop the blood flow on Quentin's leg. Then he took him to the car and wrapped it with a bandage before heading back.

Inside, Randall was dealing with the other man.

He kept on falling over and he could hear evil laughing, and he didn't know who it was.

"Where are you?! Who are you?!" John was shouting in fear. He had his gun out in front of him.

Randall knew he was risking a lot to face this man with a gun, but he couldn't see him.

John tried to make a run for the door, but he got tripped again, but this time, the barrel of the gun managed to hit Randall in the face, making him fall from the ceiling, making him appear to the man.

John saw the giant lizard. This was what his friend wanted. He hurriedly got up and grabbed his gun.

"Hold it right there!" Jason shouted. He had his gun aimed on the man.

John held his hands up. Jason approached. "Hands behind your back!" Randall knew that Jason had it under control now.

He started to put his hands behind his back, but then, he grabbed his gun, a handgun, he shot at Jason. It missed him and hit the ceiling, and he punched Randall in the face. He got up and ran out the back way.

Jason went up to Randall. He was holding his nose.

"Are you alright, Randall?"

"Yes." Then he growled. "That guy is mine!" Randall got up and went after the man.

"I'll be right behind you."

He took Jo back to the house and he told her to stay there. He would be back for her.

John had run out into the pasture on his property.

Randall looked around in the dark, and under the full moon, he made out the man out in the field. He took off after him. He went under the fence on all eights and chased after him.

John saw the lizard chasing after him. He knew this was no ordinary lizard now. He could see why his friend had wanted him, but he didn't want to go to jail. He kept on running. He had another car in the barn and he would use it to get away.

Just before he got to the barn though, Randall caught up with him. "Oh no you don't!" Randall yelled as he came at the man.

John turned around to meet the lizard. He wasn't going to let the lizard catch him.

Randall got into position real fast and he made a leap at the man, and just as he made contact with him, the gun went off again.

There was a cry of pain as both of them went down and Randall rolled away from John, staying where he landed.

Jason was already on his way and he caught up. He found John on the ground, unconscious. Then he saw Randall a few inches away, laying on his left side.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason saw the man was not moving, but he went over to check his friend. "Randall, are you alright?"

Randall moaned. "It… hurts!"

Jason looked down and under the moon's light, he saw something liquid on Randall's right side, just above his lower right arm. He knew he had been shot just then.

Jason knew he had to help him. He had to get him back to the car. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." Randall replied.

Jason helped the lizard to his feet. Randall held his wound with his hands. Then Jason went to cuff John. After he did that, he dragged him back to his car, going through the gate. There were no animals on the property luckily. Randall followed behind him.

John was still unconscious. Jason got his first aid kit out quickly. But he hurriedly put John in the back seat beside Quentin. Then he and Randall went inside the house. Jason called for help. He would need help bringing these men into the station when he had Randall to worry about.

Jason quickly wrapped Randall's wound. There was pinkish blood running down from it.

"Randall, you're okay!" Jo said.

"Not really, Kid." Randall said.

"Randall, you stay inside." There were sirens coming.

Randall hid in a bedroom, but he could only hold on so much longer. The pain was becoming too much. Jo wanted to stay with him, but Jason said that she needed to be confirmed found.

The back up police came and confirmed Jo was found and they took the two men off his hands. Jason would take care of Jo. After they left, other cops began to take footage of the house. Jason had Randall and Jo sneak out the back before they got inside though.

They got to the car and Randall needed the back seat for himself to lay on. Jo rode up front. "Keep applying pressure to the wound." Jason said.

"I am."

"Randall's hurt?" Jo asked.

"Yes. He was shot, Jo. I'm going to get him some help."

"No! Ah!" Randall cried out.

"I know a place that takes exotic animals. They are the better ones to take care of the injury, Randall. I'll make sure to make them promise not to tell anyone about you." Jason said.

Jason called the vet clinic on his phone where this was and a lady answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I'm Officer Monroe. I have a big lizard with me that has been shot. He's needs immediate medical attention!" Jason said into his cell phone.

"What kind of lizard?"

"I don't know. Just a big one. Can I bring him to you? If he doesn't get help, he could die!"

"Yes, yes. Bring it in."

"I'll be there in about in fifteen minutes." Jason said and hung up.

Randall was still wary about this, but the pain was driving him crazy.

Jason turned on his siren to make sure that other drivers got out of his way on his way to the animal hospital.

Jo was all new to this, but she knew that her lizard friend needed help.

Randall didn't feel very good. "Hurry! It's getting worse!" Randall moaned. His hand was still on it. His blood was soaking the bandage.

"Almost there." Jason said.

When he finally made it to the animal hospital, there were a couple technicians out there to greet them with a gurney.

Jason got out after he shut the car off. "He's in the back seat."

Jo watched as the back seat was opened up and Jason and the two other adults picked Randall up and placed him on the gurney. He was going to play a normal lizard for the time being.

The techs ran the gurney inside. Jason stayed with Jo. He knew someone had to. He would let the vets do their job. They were better qualified to take care of a reptile than he was. He and Jo went into the waiting room.

The two techs took Randall to the back. Randall didn't move, but he was hurting. He tried to steady his breathing. He was so scared. He looked up at them, breathing hard. He could feel the bullet in his side with each breath. He knew he would get surgery.

The vet who was on call came out. It was another woman. "How did this happen?" She asked. She had dark brown hair, stood about 5'4, wore blue scrubs, and had a white lab coat on.

"Lizard that was shot." One tech said. She was blonde and was about 5'3. She had on green scrubs.

"Man, I hate it when people get trigger happy with exotic creatures." The vet said.

"Same here." The other tech said. This one had black hair and was about 5'2. She had on purple scrubs.

All of them began doing something to try to save Randall's life.

The blonde one began to get Randall hooked up to an IV. It was more awkward that they couldn't put a breathing mask on his face because it was so wide.

The black haired one got on a stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs. His pulse was fast and his breathing was labored.

The third one cut the bandages off and saw how bad it was. They were going to have to get the bullet out. She began to give the lizard a sedative. But she also noticed that there was something off about the lizard. Its blood was pink instead of red.

Randall had never struggled with them, that they found concerning. Healthy lizards struggled with humans handling them.

He finally went under and the women could work without worry.

Working carefully, they cut into the wound to find the bullet. Sure they noticed they had never seen a lizard like this before, but the wound was the thing to worry about first. Soon, they extracted the bullet.

Randall had started to become vulnerable to lead poisoning. It would have been worse if the bullet had stayed in longer.

The vet and techs were happy their patient had made it through the surgery. They made sure he was clear of internal bleeding and then patched up the wound, giving him some painkillers too. They wrapped the stitches up.

Together, following surgery, the women carried Randall to the reptile warm room to rest and sleep off his anesthesia. He was put on a blanket and another was put on him. Then, the vet went up to the front to talk to Jason.

Jason and Jo were anxious to hear news about Randall. Then the vet came out. It had been forty five minutes since he was brought in.

The dark brown haired vet stood before them. Jason stood up.

"He made it through the surgery." She said.

Jason sighed relief. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. But what I don't know is what kind of lizard is this? The anatomy looks similar to a lizard's, but at the same time, I've never seen anything like it."

"I don't know really. He's from the swamp. I saw him get shot and knew I couldn't let him die. Something new." Jason made a lie. "Can I and the little girl spend time with him?"

"Sure, but I do recommend caution and the little girl shouldn't really go back there. Reptiles this large can be dangerous."

"Okay."

"But I want to see him!" Jo yelled.

"It's not safe, dear." The vet sat with her.

Jason was allowed back and he was let into the reptile room. Then he told the tech, "This is a special lizard. He's not normal. Please keep him a secret from the public. He just really needed your help."

"What is he?" The blonde tech asked.

"A swamp creature."

"Alright." The tech said. She would give him his time.

Jason waited for another half hour before Randall started to come around from his induced sleep. He felt so dizzy in the head and his vision was blurry. "Randall?" He heard his name.

He moaned. "Randall? Can you hear me?"

Randall looked over at the voice in front of him and he saw a black suit lining, meaning it was Jason.

"Where… am I?"

"At the animal hospital. You were shot and needed medical attention. You're just coming around. How do you feel?" Jason asked.

"Lousy."

"Any pain?"

"I can't… feel much… anything." Randall said.

"You need to rest. But just one thing, keep quiet, okay. Don't talk in front of the vets. Just let them help you."

"Okay."

Jason stayed long enough for Randall to become more coherent. He told him again to behave.

"I will."

"I also have something to tell Jo. I've decided to adopt her." Jason said with a smile. "What do you think?"

Randall smiled. "You've been good to her and to me. That's good. Provide her with a home. I know I never could have asked for anything better for Jo."

"Even when you're well, you're welcome to stay too." Jason said.

"Thanks." Randall said. Then he laid his head down to sleep. He was tired.

"Good night." Jason said and he left the room.

Jason came back out of the back. "He's doing just fine, Jo. A little sleepy, but he'll be fine. Let's go home. And take care of him." He told the vet. "And don't tell anyone he's here, or other people might want to do something worse."

"We will." The vet said.

The women were still curious about what species this giant lizard was. With limited activity through the night, they looked up species of lizards and found no other that they had ever seen before. And again, swamps were often an unexplored place, like the sea. This was something new that had popped up out of nowhere.

The women were going to let the poor creature rest, but would watch its movements carefully. Right now, he was calm and peaceful, but how long would it last?


	12. Chapter 12

Randall was awake and up the next morning. He stayed in the far corner of the room. He was watching for the humans warily. He didn't want to move much, as his wound was still tender. He was also grateful that he had some warmth in the room.

Now that he was awake, the humans mostly were avoiding the room because they thought he could be dangerous. One woman slid a bowl of water in for him.

Randall made himself come forward to look at it and being so thirsty, he drank some it. He didn't know when Jason would be back, but he hoped soon.

Jason dropped Jo off at Mrs. Gonzalez's house and he came over to collect Randall first thing this morning before they were open. They had called him and said that the lizard was doing fine. He was up and about, if in the back corner. He had drank some water.

"Can I collect my lizard?" Jason asked.

"We can bring him up to you." The dark haired woman said.

"We have experience handling the most exotic creatures." The blonde one said.

"Just be careful." Jason said.

"We will." The brown haired one said.

The women went back to collect the lizard.

Randall was just lying by the wall when the door opened fully. Three women came in, the ones from last night. They had some boards in front of them to corral him the way they wanted him to go, thinking he was like any other lizard.

"Come on now, Big Boy. Let's go." The vet said gently.

Randall smirked to himself. These women had no idea how well he could understand them. He knew it must be time to go, either for an exam, or Jason was getting him.

"Your master is here to get you." The blonde one said.

That meant Jason was here for him.

Randall went ahead of them once he pulled himself on all eights. It was easier for him at the moment to move this way. But before they took him up, they got a hold of him again, which that began a little struggle, but he didn't struggle much, as his wound acted up.

The vet just wanted to see how the wound was. It looked fine. The stitches could come out in probably a couple weeks, depending on how it was. The wound was bound up again for protection against infection.

Randall was glad to finally be allowed to get up front where he saw Jason waiting for him.

"Hey, Boy, how ya doing?" Jason greeted him in a singsong like way.

Randall knew not to speak at the moment, but he eyed him like he was a weirdo.

Jason spoke to him in a low tone, "I'll explain later."

Randall nodded.

"He's an interesting creature." The vet said.

"Yes, he is at that. How much?" Jason asked.

Randall looked up, scared for the moment. Jason wouldn't, would he?

"Three hundred."

"Okay." Jason said.

Randall growled. He hoped he wasn't being sold out.

Jason leaned down. "It's payment for your treatment. Let's go."

Randall was relieved. At least it was over. He and Jason were now getting out of here before other customers showed up.

Randall was glad to be out of there. He didn't want to portray a normal lizard any longer.

"I was just making sure you weren't selling me." Randall said firmly.

"Since I've known you this long, I know better than that. I know that other humans wouldn't understand you and would want you more for science projects. They were only helping you. That's why I told you to behave yourself." Jason said.

"I know. I still remember you telling me just as I woke up. Where's Jo?"

"She's with Mrs. Gonzalez. I'll get her later. Right now, it's her home schooling hours."

Jason took Randall home. Randall hoped he wouldn't have to face Quentin again, but then, the longer he stayed here, the more other humans might take an interest in him.

Randall knew he couldn't stay much longer. As soon as he was well again, he would be moving on. He knew Jo liked being around him, but this was for the better. He had always told her this was only temporary, and though it was nice Jason was offering him a home too, he knew Jason couldn't protect him from the whole world. Then he thought about Jason's words to him about Jo.

"Have you told Jo yet about adopting her?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the approval first." Jason replied. "It'll be a couple weeks yet. Let's keep this between us."

"Alright."

"I want to surprise her."

"You do that."

They both wanted Jo to be surprised and happy that she was going to stay with Jason.

…..

Randall was happy to be back at the house. He would rest for awhile. He wasn't to strain himself to tear the wound open. The stitches were itchy and pulled at his skin as he moved.

Jo was more than happy to have him back. She did some gentle games and movie watching with him.

Randall could move about the house and do some gentle movements. He cleaned and cooked, not stressing his wound. It was annoying.

A couple of weeks later, Jason had a look at the wound and it looked good. Using some small scissors, he took the stitches out. The skin held together and it would show a scar there. It was just another to add to a host of scars on Randall's body.

On this day was also when the papers came back that Jason was allowed to adopt Jo. He told Randall first. Jason was now officially Jo's guardian! Her new dad!

When he picked Jo up from her school lessons, Jason told her he had a surprise waiting at home. Jo got excited.

When she got in the house, there were cupcakes made by Randall and some pizza that was made.

"So what's my surprise?" Jo asked excitedly.

Jason and Randall looked at each other and smiled. Then Jason smiled down at her proudly, "Joanna, I am now officially your new daddy!"

"What?" She asked.

"He adopted you!" Randall said happily. "I know you wanted a mommy too, but you should get one in time. One day."

Jo ran and hugged Jason. Tears started falling from her eyes. This was a great day! She hugged Randall too. Then they all had a fun evening of food, games, and a movie before bedtime.

….

A few weeks later, summer vacation was nearing its end and Jason got Jo some school supplies, as she would be entering the public school system this fall.

Jo had drawn some pictures of Randall for her room. He was still her best friend. He had helped her get ahead with knowing some things she would need to know to enter school.

As much as this life had been interesting, fun, and scary all at the same time, Randall was beginning to look more forlorn all the time. He was deciding his next move.

He hadn't wanted to get too attached to the young girl, and this was going to be hard for him. But at the risk of being found out by other humans, he needed to move on.

He told Jason now that Jo had a home with him that he was going to move on this weekend. He would have fun with her one last time. He told Jason not to tell Jo that he was leaving.

"I'm going to move out while she's asleep. I don't do goodbyes very well. I'll write her a note." Randall said. "This is just for the best. I said I would only help her to find a new home and I've done that. You can take care of her better than I can. And at the risk of being seen by other humans around here just isn't worth it. It's been fun, Jason, but after what happened with those other two, I just have to move on." He explained to Jason.

"I understand, but you are more than welcome to stay." Jason replied. "But this is your choice."

Randall nodded. "A couple more days and that's it. I'll worry about afterwards as I come to it."

Randall didn't know where he would go or what he would do, but he just had made up his mind.

…

That weekend, Randall had a fun time with Jo one last time. They played games, watched a couple movies, had special food and such. Jason had gone to his brother's to see his niece so they could spend the time together.

That night, Jason came home and watched a movie one last time before going to bed.

Randall watched the sleeping girl. She looked so happy, and he was sure she would stay this way in this new home. He laid a hand on her head for a moment in a caring way. Then he went to her desk for one of the notebooks on it.

He wrote a note to her and left it on her new desk. He packed up some food items for his backpack and he went to bed. He was using an alarm clock so he could get out early in the morning.

Early in the morning, Randall got up and made sure all his supplies were packed and he left the house. This was for the best. He headed into the woods. He didn't know where he was going. He would just live life in the moment as it came. Maybe even help other kids that needed him. Jo had affected him that much, and remembering his own troubled childhood.

He didn't feel like going back to the monster world. He would probably be sent to jail anyway if he did go back. No one had wanted him there anyway. He was happier here. He had learned to make the best of it. Randall would do what he had to do to survive out here in the human world.

….

Jo awoke later and found her friend was gone.

"Where is Randall?" Jo asked, concerned.

"Randall decided to move on, Jo. He always told you that him being with you was temporary and made sure to find you a home. Well, he did. It's just us now, Jo. I know it'll take some getting used to. He just fears for being discovered by other humans. And he wanted the best for you. He wrote you a note telling you goodbye." Jason explained. "It should be in your room."

She went back to her room and found the note on her desk. Jo could read better now. Randall had helped her learn it too, aside from her teacher.

 _'To Jo:_

 _I'm not real good at goodbyes, but I wanted to tell you that you were the best friend I ever had. This is hard for me to leave you, but I have done what I promised for you, helped you find a new home. I made sure it was safe for you and now that you are in a loving home, for my own safety to not be discovered by anymore humans, I need to move on. Enjoy every moment with Jason. You made my life enjoyable. I had fun with you and learned a lot of new things from you, like how fun children can be. I just might help other children like yourself. I'll be careful._

 _Take care of yourself, make friends, and enjoy your new life. This is goodbye. I'll never forget you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Randall Boggs'_

Jo's eyes welled with tears after reading the note. Jason came and hugged her. "I didn't want him to go!" She said.

"It was his decision, Jo. He made up his mind to go. He wants you to be happy with me. I love you." Jason said. "And it was obvious he loved you too, even if he didn't say it. After all, he took a bullet for you too. He helped save you." Jason explained. "And part of love is also about letting go of others that love you and you love them so they can have their own life that they choose."

Being how young she was, it was still hard for Jo to understand why Randall had left, but she would understand some day. Maybe he might even come back some day. She had hope for it.

Jo began school that fall and started to make new friends her own age. She learned many new things too. Jason made sure to tell her though that she wasn't to mention Randall to them. It was just for safety precautions.

Jason was a good father to her. He had his limits and rules for her to follow: making sure she did her homework, trying to make it fun; having the right babysitters, playing games and watching movies with her; making food for her; when she went to bed, etc. He made sure to time his work hours with her school hours. It was the best way so they could spend time together as a family.

For Jo, she was glad to have a new dad now, but living without Randall was still hard on her. He had just been what other humans couldn't do for her.

In time, Jason got Jo a pet: a dog. A golden retriever. A dog might not be the same kind of pet as a lizard, but Jason wanted his daughter to be happy. A dog was a pet that he understood how to take better care of and wasn't so misunderstood, or hard to find a vet for.

The puppy, named Randy, after Randall of course, helped bring much needed more happiness to Jo's life and her friends liked him too. He was house trained, taught to do tricks, groomed and just loved.

This was what a home should be for a little girl like Joanna. Her last name was also changed to Monroe after being adopted.

Jo would miss Randall, but he had helped her to get a better life than the one she had before.

…

Randall was helping other abused or orphaned kids out there and tried to help them find their new homes, one kid at a time. He traveled to many new places for and with these kids to make sure they found proper homes. He only got defensive when needed to protect himself or the kids he was caring for. He was still a master of disguise. He taught what he could to kids while they were staying with him.

It still wasn't easy out there, having to steal food and such, and there would always be challenges to his life.

He never forgot Joanna, the little girl that started him down this new path of redemption.

Every new kid affected him somehow and it was always hard to say goodbye, but with every new kid, he gained a bigger and better part of himself. He had found what his new life was going to be in the human world, however long it would last.

The End

 **I enjoyed writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed it too. Feel free to comment on how the story was, what you all thought of it.**


End file.
